Your Darkness
by Scarlet-KD
Summary: Y aquella noche todo se derrumbo; ahora deben emprender un viaje en busca de esas llaves para hacer frente al enemigo y posteriormente salvar el mundo de esa oscuridad. ¿podrá el amor hacerse presente durante aquel viaje? ¿Entre una princesa rubia y aquel guardia que es su amor secreto desde la infancia? ¿entre el príncipe que guarda un secreto y Titania?
1. Chapter 1

_**~ YOUR DARKNESS ~**_

 _ **Capitulo 1.**_

 _Mientras miraba sus pies siendo arrastrados por aquel oscuro pasillo, dejando un rastro de sangre en el frió piso, sentía el ardor en sus brazos, consecuencia de la fuerza con la que aquellos tipos lo tomaban._

 _A pesar de que se maldijo mil veces por no poder evitar que las lágrimas salieran ahí estaban._

 _Cuando llegaron a aquel cuarto, si es que se podría llamar así, pues las paredes eran de piedra, y la humedad hacia que el lugar se sintiera helado, parecía más bien un calabozo y el no dudo que lo fuera. Los tipos que lo llevaban lo aventaron dentro y su cuerpo azoto fuertemente contra el piso de tierra, la herida sangrante en su espalda le ardió, al igual que los golpes en el abdomen que ya había recibido por muchos de aquellos tipos a los que ni siquiera podía verles la cara._

 _No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, a veces ni siquiera podía callar los gritos que sus heridas le producían, a penas y podía sentir las piernas, sentía un inmenso frió y su cuerpo temblaba._

 _Su mirada llena de odio se levanto cuando escucho el ruido metálico de una puerta abrirse y pronto una mujer que nunca en su vida había visto entro. Casi de inmediato pensó que la palabra "mujer" estaba equivocada, eso no podía ser una mujer._

 _Aunque parecía tener todas las características de una… era alta, tenia cintura y pechos, además aunque no se le podía ver del todo el rostro sí que parecía ser el de una mujer; aun así no quiso confiar demasiado, la criatura parecía tener garras de pájaro en vez de pies y manos, y su mirada era oscura._

 _Ella se acerco al cuerpo inerte del niño que aun yacía tumbado sobre el suelo, se puso en cuclillas a su lado y tomo su rostro entre aquellas filosas garras. El peli azul no pudo hacer más que mirarla con todo el odio que tenia dentro y ella sonrió satisfecha._

 _-mira que tenemos aquí… el pequeño príncipe – dijo pasando su lengua por sus labios, gesto que al peli azul le ocasiono asco, apretó los dientes – no deberías mirarme así, si te comportas no tenemos por qué hacerte daño._

 _-¿q… que es lo que quieren? – pregunto con la poca fuerza que le quedaba._

 _-tranquilo – le susurro mientras una de sus garras acariciaba aquel tatuaje de rojo oscuro que tenía el chico en el rostro, al ser la garra tan filoso ocasiono una leve herida de la cual ya comenzaba a brotar unas gotas de sangre – pronto lo sabrás_

 _Después de eso soltó su rostro haciendo que este azotara nuevamente contra la tierra, y con una sonrisa salió de aquel lugar._

 _El se quedo solo otra vez, en aquel lugar tan lúgubre. Le tomo más de media hora tomar valor para mover su cuerpo, por lo menos lo necesario para sentarse y recargarse contra la piedra. Aun cuando lo hizo el esfuerzo hizo que su respiración se volviera entre cortada, y se sentía mareado, su visión comenzaba a ser borrosa y supuso que no quedaba mucho tiempo para que perdiera el conocimiento._

 _Sonrió… no importaba lo mal que estuviera, o la increíble tortura que le pusieron, estaba orgulloso de haberles pateado el trasero a varios de esos tipos y aun mas se alegraba de haber podido salvar a su hermana._

 _-Lucy… Wendy… - susurro. Sabía que la peli azul estaba bien, ella no había corrido ningún peligro, en cambio Lucy… él se había sacrificado para que ella escapara y al parecer lo había logrado por que no estaba en ese lugar, aun así cabía la posibilidad de que no fuera así, eso era lo que temía._

 _Y todo por su culpa…_

 _Escucho unos pasos acercarse, parecía que alguien corría hacia donde estaba el. Levanto la cara a pesar de sentía que si hacía demasiado esfuerzo se desmayaría._

 _Segundos después apareció en su campo de visión la dueña de los pasos y el no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa._

 _Era tan solo una niña, de vestido blanco roto, con aquellos grilletes en sus manos, cabello corto pero muy bonito, de un color extraño que él nunca había visto en el cabello de nadie, escarlata._

 _-Scarlet… - susurro sin saber siquiera por que, al parecer estaba tan débil que ya no podía diferenciar bien entre sus pensamientos y lo que quería decir. -¿Quién eres? – dijo el despacio, ya casi no podía hablar y esperaba que al menos ella pudiera escucharlo, ella estaba callada al parecer intrigada por como él la había llamado primero - si te descubren aquí te castigaran._

 _-eso no es importante – respondió de inmediato, sacando unas llaves y abriendo la puerta con total facilidad._

 _-¿de dónde las has sacado?_

 _-las robe obviamente ¿estás bien? – dijo yendo a su lado, puso un brazo de él sobre sus hombros y lo ayudo a levantarse. El no pudo evitar pensar que su voz era dulce y melodiosa._

 _-¿Quién eres? – volvió a preguntar y sintió una extrema calidez en su corazón cuando ella le sonrió._

 _-me llamo… y vengo a sacarte de aquí, vi lo valiente que fuiste al defender a tu hermana ¿tu cómo te llamas? – el iba a contestar, pero se detuvo, por mas prisionero que era no podía ir por ahí diciéndole su nombre a quien fuera; la niña no insistió._

 _-¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?_

 _-eso no importa, se que estas herido pero tienes que esforzarte un poco más, saldremos de aquí, ya hay un túnel esperando por nosotros._

 _Y el ya no dijo nada mas, se dejo guiar por la niña a su lado, y pronto salieron de la zona de las celdas._

 _Pero claro no duraron mucho tiempo cuando los descubrieron y a pesar de que se esforzaron en huir, él ni siquiera podía caminar de manera correcta._

 _-vete – le dijo el soltándola y cayendo al piso; a sus espaldas los pasos de muchos soldados se escuchaban – si nos atrapan nos torturaran, vete tú, estaré bien. – dijo agachando su mirada, era obvio que no podría escapar, pero al menos lo había intentado._

 _Se confundió cuando sintió el cuerpo de ella sentarse a su lado y nuevamente ayudándolo a pararse._

 _-no te rindas… YO TE SALVARE – y volvieron a emprender camino._

 _Y mientras el cojeaba ayudado por ella, no pudo evitar mirarla; no había caso, los soldados estaban demasiado cerca, y además ni siquiera estaban cerca de donde se supone estaría el túnel, serian atrapados no habría de otra y aun así podía ver en sus ojos una determinación envidiable._

 _-¡Los tenemos! – y sin mas ambos se vieron rodeados por todos esos soldados de uniformes negros y caras tapadas._

 _Uno se acerco y tomo a la niña del brazo alejándola de él._

 _-¡suéltame!- gritaba ella mientras pataleaba; él no podía hacer nada, ya había caído al suelo nuevamente. Pero sonrió al ver que ella logro pegarle en la barbilla al tipo que la sostenía; nunca en su corta vida había presenciado un acto de valentía como aquel, pareciera que ella no le temiera a nada._

 _-maldita mocosa, te enseñaremos a respetar a tus superiores._

 _Y entonces el peli azul vio como otros dos la tomaban de los brazos y otro más de las piernas, la inmovilizaron, y al que había golpeado saco un cuchillo de entre sus ropas._

 _El chico se asusto, eso no podía estar pasando, no a quien le había intentado ayudar, no a ella que tan solo era una niña._

 _No supo de donde saco fuerza, pero logro impulsarse para pararse, fue entonces que sintió una patada en su espalda que lo mando otra vez contra el suelo, el dolor hizo que soltara un gruñido, y ya no pudo levantarse, no con un tipo pisándolo y el sin fuerza._

 _Y un grito le hizo volver a ver hacia la niña a la que agarraban con fuerza._

 _Y ante sus ojos observo la manera tan cruda y cruel en la que el hombre clavaba su cuchillo en la cara de ella. El miraba horrorizado y escucho aquel grito desgarrador de la garganta de ella. El tipo movía el cuchillo en el espacio donde estaba su ojo, lo movía como si disfrutara y reía, al igual que los otros dos que la sostenían._

 _Y entonces hubo silencio…_

 _El del tatuaje solo miro como los tipos la soltaban y el cuerpo de ella caía sin resistencia, con el rostro y las ropas manchadas de su sangre._

 _Nuevamente las lagrimas recorrieron su rostro al ver el cuerpo inerte de la niña peli roja frente al, y ahí lamento tanto ser tan débil, tan inútil, tan…_

 **-Joven Jellal**

Abrió los ojos de golpe, y su mirada paseo por todo a su alrededor, se sentó aliviado al ver el interior de su carruaje, y se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando bastante y respiraba con dificultad. Se tallo los ojos tratando de despejarse.

No podía evitar asustarse cada vez que tenía ese sueño… o sería mejor llamarlo recuerdo; el grito desgarrador que había dado esa niña de pelo escarlata aun lo escuchaba y se sentía peor al no recordar ni siquiera su nombre.

A pesar de todo, de que por su culpa murió al intentar ayudarlo, el no podía recordar el nombre que ella había pronunciado.

 **-Joven Jellal –** Volvió a escuchar que le hablaban y por fin abrió la pequeña ventanilla del carruaje que daba para ver al chofer.

 **-¿Qué pasa?**

 **-perdón por molestarlo, ya estamos llegando al palacio.**

 **\- está bien, gracias –** y cerro la ventanilla dejando que aquel hombre siguiera manejando a los caballos.

Su mirada paso a la ventana a su lado y corrió la pequeña cortina que la cubría, sonrió al ver aquella hermosa vista, el sol saliendo entre esas montañas.

Esa imagen que hacia tanto tiempo no veía, se sentía nostálgico y emocionado.

Y cuando el carruaje entro a la parte más poblada del reino no pudo evitar maravillarse con cada cosa que pasaba frente a sus ojos.

La gente sonriente caminaba por las calles, sonrió al ver esa panadería de la esquina, no había mejor pan que ese, la biblioteca en la que de niño solía meterse, aquellas calles por las que muchas veces el y su hermana solían pasear, bien envueltos en capuchas para que nadie les reconociera, pero que divertidas se daban, sobre todo cuando se encontraba con niños de esos rumbos, las tardes más divertidas de todas.

Le dio gusto que el reino estuviera de esa forma, tan alegre y precioso; pues la última vez que había estado ahí había sido en un escenario nada grato.

Y por fin, cuando diviso aquel hermoso castillo frente a él sonrió de la manera más sincera que podía; pronto se dio cuenta de que había estado tan maravillado con todas esas vistas que no se había vestido apropiadamente.

Se puso su capa real, con sus botas y pronto volvió a tener ese porte de príncipe galante del que siempre se había sentido orgulloso.

Y cuando al fin el carruaje se detuvo y sus lacayos abrieron las puertas de este, el bajo, con toda la seguridad que poseía.

Frente a él una gran fila de soldados le hacían camino hacia la puerta del palacio que ya estaba abierta. Camino calmadamente hasta entrar y aunque hacía años que no estaba ahí si recordaba el camino hacia la sala real.

Abrió las puerta sin siquiera esperar a ser anunciado. Y frente a él, en aquel trono de oro puro encontró a un señor rubio, de rostro duro y al mismo tiempo cálido, a su lado claro la hermosa reina igualmente rubia sonrió amablemente y sus ojos brillaron.

El camino hacia ellos y cuando estuvo cerca, apoyo una rodilla en el suelo y con una mano cerca de su corazón inclino la cabeza.

 **-Reyes de FairyTail… es para mí un honor estar aquí.** – y volvió a levantar el rostro. Sin embargo no pudo evitar hacerse un poco para atrás con el impacto del cuerpo de la hermosa mujer que ya lo estaba abrazando.

El sobo su cabello rubio y sintió las lágrimas de ella sobre su hombro.

 **-Mi querido Jellal –** ella se alejo para verlo a los ojos y ambos sonrieron felices de tenerse ahí entre sus brazos **– mi niño… ¿Qué tal tu viaje?**

 **-todo ha estado bien madre –** dijo levantándose ya ayudando a la mujer con el elegante vestido a hacer lo mismo.

 **-Layla… -** hablo el rey mientras también iba poco a poco acercándose a la pareja que recién acababa de saludarse **\- no deberías ser tan enérgica –** dijo divertido **– aunque debo decir… que también estoy muy contento de tenerte aquí Jellal** – y sin más el hombre de bigote le abrazo, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda, y el correspondió.

 **-estoy en casa.**

 **-y además estas guapísimo ¿tienes novia? –** pregunto su madre al parecer bastante emocionada, el solo pudo sonreír, saber que nada había cambiado le hacía sentir bien.

 **-Layla, querida no hay que agobiarlo con muchas preguntas ahora –** Jellal miro a su padre, parecía ser comprensivo – **lo haremos en el desayuno, andando.** – aunque claro el tampoco había cambiado.

Y así los tres se dirigieron al comedor, donde ya estaba toda la servidumbre acomodando un gran banquete. Su padre obviamente tomo lugar en la cabecera del comedor, su madre a su lado y él en el que había sido su asiento antes de irse, justo al otro lado de su padre.

 **-¿y mis hermanas?**

 **-durmiendo querido, has llegado muy temprano, Wendy ya debe estar lista –** hablo con toda tranquilidad mientras llamaba con la mano a una mujer con traje de maid, cabello rosado y bastante atenta – **Virgo, ve por Wendy, dile que el desayuno está listo y su hermano esta ansioso por verle. Después ve al cuarto de Lucy, ella aun debe estar dormida, solo avísale lo mismo ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Lucy está muy floja últimamente –** anuncio el rey, mientras bebía de su café.

 **-es la adolescencia cariño, aunque también ha engordado un poco, habrá que decirle que mejore sus hábitos –** respondió Layla. El peli azul sonrió nuevamente, estaba ansioso por ver a sus hermanas.

.

.

.

 **-hime-sama**

Apretó sus ojos al escuchar la voz de la mucama y como tocaba la puerta con fuerza, se aferro mas a la almohada entre sus brazos, no queriendo despertar.

Pronto escucho la puerta abrirse y los pasos de Virgo caminar hacia el gran ventanal de su habitación, entonces la mujer corrió las cortinas dejando que los rayos del sol le pegaran en la cara, ella frunció el ceño molesta.

 **-Virgo… quiero seguir durmiendo.**

 **-princesa, su madre ha mandado a decir que el desayuno está listo.**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Tan temprano?**

 **-¿va a castigarme hime? –** La rubia quien ya estaba sentada sobre su cama sonrió nerviosa.

- **no Virgo, no lo haré… dile que bajo en unos minutos. –** dijo ella volviéndose a acostar y cubriéndose con la enorme colcha rosa.

 **-claro princesa, por cierto, su madre también a mandado a decir que el joven Jellal está esperando para verlas, a ambas princesas –** al escuchar aquello se quito la cobija de encima y miro a su mucama sorprendida.

 **-¿Jellal? ¿El está aquí?**

 **-ha llegado esta mañana.**

 **-¿era hoy? –** Dijo golpeándose la frente al percatarse de lo distraída que era - **¿Cómo es que no me acorde? –** y una sonrisa enorme surco su rostro, después de tanto tiempo de ver a ese hermano tan amado, por fin hoy podría verlo.

La emoción la inundo por completo y sin siquiera escuchar lo que su mucama tenía que decirle salió corriendo de ahí, a toda velocidad con dirección al comedor.

Sus pies descalzos caminaban por todo el piso del palacio, doblando en cada esquina a toda velocidad, con la sonrisa y la emoción en su rostro, no podía esperar.

Y entonces tres esquinas antes de poder llegar al comedor choco contra alguien; el impacto hizo que callera al suelo, llevándose su trasero todo el impacto.

 **-¿Lushy?** – aquella voz hizo que la rubia abriera los ojos de golpe, los cuales había cerrado por el brusco golpe. Su mirada café se encontró con la oscura de él, y después miro su enorme sonrisa, con aquellos colmillos que no podía ocultar y su cabello resplandeciente ante los pocos rayos del sol que se colaban por los ventanales del pasillo - **¿Qué haces aquí?** – pregunto el dándole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella acepto.

 **-¿yo? Pues vivo aquí, de hecho ¿y tú?**

 **-trabajo aquí… de hecho**

Ella sonrió, no eran extrañas aquellas pésimas y sencillas bromas entre ellos.

 **-en realidad** – continuo él – **me refería a… ¿Qué haces aquí en pijama?**

Y al instante la rubia se miraba a sí misma, había olvidado por completo que apenas se había levantado, que traía solo puesta su pijama, que probablemente su cara estaba horrible al igual que su cabello sería un desastre.

Y es que ella no tendría problema en que Jellal la viera así, el problema era precisamente encontrarse con el chico que tanto le gustaba y que de hecho estaba frente a ella. Se sonrojo levemente.

 **-yo… es que mi hermano a regresado, me emocione tanto que olvide mis fachas** – dijo sonriendo y bajando la mirada – **iré a cambiarme.**

 **-está bien, te esperare fuera de tu cuarto para escoltarte al comedor cuando termines ¿estás bien princesa?** – ella lo miro, totalmente cautivada por su cálida voz y asintió.

 **-te he dicho que tu puedes llamarme Lucy, lo has hecho hace rato** – el peli rosa le enseño su enorme sonrisa nuevamente.

 **-y se me ha pasado, no debo llamarte así en el castillo princesa, no es correcto –** ella inflo su cachetes en un puchero que aunque no sabía, a él se le había hecho muy adorable.

- **no es que a mí me importe.**

 **-pero a tu padre si, y Erza me mataría si se entera** – ella rio ante el comentario y asintió.

 **-tienes razón, aunque yo guardaría el secreto, como siempre.**

Y ambos se sonrieron cómplices de sus propios secretos. Lucy desvió la mirada al notar que llevaban demasiado tiempo así, y que de hecho ella seguía en aquellas fachas.

 **-iré a cambiarme.**

 **-bien** – asintió el peli rosa – **en un momento la alcanzo.**

La rubia asintió y se encamino nuevamente hacia su habitación, pero antes regreso la mirada hacia él, descubriendo así que el chico no le había quitado la mirada de encima y poniéndola un poco nerviosa y mas sonrojada.

 **-Natsu**

 **-¿sí?**

 **\- buenos días** – le dijo con una tímida sonrisa. El tras sorprenderse nuevamente le correspondió la sonrisa.

 **-buenos días a ti también princesa.**

Y por fin ella siguió su camino, aunque claro con el corazón acelerado y con el rostro de un rojo bastante ardiente.

En cuanto entro a su cuarto cerró la puerta a toda velocidad, y se tomo unos segundos recargada sobre ella mientras trataba de calmarse, su corazón estaba demasiado agitado.

Minutos después se dispuso a entrar al baño, encontrándose con que su baño ya estaba preparado, se desvistió y se sumergió con calma en el agua tibia, dejando que la tranquilizara y sus pensamientos dejaran por un momento al chico de cabellos rosados que tan loca la tenía.

Saco su mano del agua y una sonrisa se dibujo al ver la marca de su reino, la marca de Fairy tail del color rosa bien tatuada en aquella parte de su cuerpo; pero la sonrisa se borro, no toda era maravilloso, después de todo bien sabía que si se había hecho esa marca no era por gusto.

Las familias reales no debían tener sus marcas en partes visibles del cuerpo, aquello había sido un acto de rebeldía, que aunque les había molestado un poco a sus padres, comprendieron.

Después de todo bajo aquella marca estaba una cicatriz bastante grande. Los recuerdos la golpearon de repente.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

 _Aquellas personas jalándola, tratándola de subir a aquel carruaje._

 _Jellal gritando y peleando con todos para que pudieran huir._

 _Alguien golpeando fuertemente a su hermano y el cayendo al piso casi inconsciente._

 _Jellal gritándole que escapara y ella sin poder moverse._

 _Y alguien tomándola de la mano…_

Y la sonrisa vuelve a aparecer y se acaricia la muñeca deleitándose con su marca rosa… como el color de cabello de él, de quien la salvo ese día, de su héroe… pero eso nadie lo sabía. _O eso creía._

Cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había tardado demasiado, por fin salió. Tomo un vestido de su armario, era rosa y muy bonito, uno de sus favoritos, le dio flojera recogerse el cabello por lo que dejo que callera suelto sobre sus hombros. Se sonrió al espejo y salió de su habitación.

Natsu la miro y sonrió al ver a la hermosa princesa frente a él. Lucy no pudo evitar sonrojarse, odiaba sentirse así con él.

El peli rosa le ofreció su brazo y pronto caminaron hacia el comedor.

 **-no sabía que tu hermano iba a venir** – dijo el interrumpiendo el silencio que se había hecho entre ambos.

 **-sí, yo lo había olvidado** – sonrió – **pero estoy muy feliz, tiene mucho tiempo que no lo veo, Wendy en cambio lo ha visto hace poco.**

 **-¿y por que tu no lo habías visto?**

 **\- el vive lejos y ya sabes que mi padre no me permite salir del palacio.**

 **-pero al menos debería dejarte acompañar a Wendy, ella es menor y la deja ir**. – Lucy bajo la mirada tristemente haciendo que el peli rosa se arrepintiera de decir eso. – **sabes… no soy quien para cuestionar al rey, así que olvídelo por favor, princesa.**

 **-no… en realidad yo pienso igual que tu.**

Se sonrieron amablemente y pronto llegaron a las grandes puertas que daban al gran comedor, justo a fuera Lucy sonrió mas al encontrarse a cierto peli negro.

 **-¡Gray!**

 **-ah princesa** – respondió el sonriente, a pesar que sus ojos eran los gélidos de siempre. El peli negro se inclino hacia ella en forma de saludo **– buenos días.**

- **buenos días** – respondió ella - **¿Cómo les fue en la batalla?**

 **-todo bien princesa, aunque ya sabe que yo no puedo dar ese tipo de informes.**

 **-si hubiera ido yo habríamos acabado más pronto** – susurro el peli rosa haciendo que Gray le diera una mirada asesina.

 **-¿Qué dices pelo de chicle?**

 **\- ya me oíste maldito estríper.**

 **-para tu información llevo dos días sin quitarme la ropa.**

 **\- eso no quiere decir nada idiota** – Gray respondería pero recordó la presencia de la rubia que los miraba entre divertida y nerviosa.

 **\- lo siento princesa** – se disculpo y luego le dio un zape al peli rosa **– deberías respetar y no hablar de esa forma frente a Lucy… digo frente a la princesa.**

 **-oh es verdad, lo siento Luce… perdón, princesa.**

Lucy se cubrió la risa con las manos para que no sonara tan escandalosa, siempre le parecía divertido ver las peleas de esos dos, siempre y cuando no llegaran a extremos claro, además a ella no le molestaba que ellos le hablaran con esa naturalidad de hecho, era cuando más feliz se sentía.

 **-no me importa, ya saben** – respondió ella amablemente, miro a Gray únicamente – **si ya estás aquí eso significa que Erza también ¿verdad?**

Gray sonrió pero negó con la cabeza.

 **-Ella debía atender asuntos con el superior de Crocus, por cualquier cosa.**

 **-Ya veo** – dijo la rubia bajando la mirada decepcionada.

\- **pero ella estará aquí para la tarde, no te preocupes Lucy**. – la rubia asintió sintiéndose un poco mas emocionada. – **mientras tanto, deberías entrar, la están esperando princesa.**

 **-ah, sí claro… lo había olvidado.**

 **-eres una distraída Lucy.** – dijo Natsu riendo. – **perdón, princesa**.

 **-pueden usar el princesa solo cuando estemos frente a mis padres o Erza, ya saben que conmigo no hay problema.**

 **-es mejor así** – interrumpió Gray **– llamarte por tu nombre de pila en el palacio no es correcto, dejémoslo así princesa.**

 **-bien** – dijo haciendo puchero.

 **-bueno** – dijo otra vez el peli negro ya listo para abrir las puertas del comedor – **adelante.**

Y las puertas se abrieron ante ella.

Lo primero que vio fue a sus padres al fondo, pero claro justo del lado derecho de su padre estaba él, quien ya se había levantado de la mesa y le sonreía de una manera que logro hacer que ella se llenara de melancolía y que un par de lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

Y empezó a correr. Jellal abrió sus brazos y ella lo embistió. El abrazo era fuerte y ella lloraba sobre el pecho de él, quien recargaba su barbilla en la cabeza rubia de ella mientras le sobaba la espalda con ternura.

 **-por fin…** \- comenzó a decir ella entre sollozos – **por fin después de tanto tiempo puedo verte.**

 **-me da tanto gusto verte Lucy, no sabes cuánto te eh extrañado –** dijo abrazándola y acariciando su cabello.

Y siguieron ahí, abrazándose durante un par de minutos, diciéndose lo mucho que se habían extrañado, bajo la mirada dulce de su familia y la atenta de los dos guardias quienes miraban desde afuera.

 **-ptsss Natsu** – le hablo el Gray al peli rosa, quien parecía estar bastante atengo a cualquier cosa que la rubia hiciera - **¿Qué hay contigo y Lucy?**

 **-¿de qué hablas?**

 **-oh vamos… no eres tan tonto como pareces así que dime de una vez que te traes –** Natsu frunció el ceño y después puso su mirada al frente.

 **-es la princesa, no hay más que eso.**

 **-ya… ¿una lástima para ti no? Aunque si me lo preguntas yo creo que le gustas**

 **-¿tú crees?-** no pudo evitar que su voz sonara emocionada ante lo dicho por el pelo negro, que al ver la reacción de su amigo sonrió complacido, Natsu se enojo por haber caído en esa trampa tan fácilmente. – **cierra la boca stripper.**

 **-ya te dije que llevo dos días sin desnudarme.**

 **-y solo eso lograste-** el peli negro se miro a sí mismo y se exalto ¿Cuándo se había quitado la camisa? – **jajajajaja que pervertido.**

 **-cierra la boca cerebro de carbón.**

Y cuando estaban a punto de golpearse mutuamente un carraspeo llamo su atención, venia dentro del comedor y se sonrojaron al verse descubiertos por toda la familia real.

Las mujeres o sea la reina, Lucy y la pequeña Wendy sonreían divertidas, el rey Jude si bien no estaba riendo tampoco estaba del todo serio, y el príncipe al que apenas habían conocido esa misma mañana los miraba intrigado y un poco sorprendido.

Ellos volvieron a su posición con extrema rapidez y nerviosos, si Erza descubría que se no se habían comportado de manera correcta frente a sus majestades serian castigados. Un escalofrió les recorrió la espalda.

Lucy quien seguía sonriendo miraba a los dos guardias de la puerta, divertida por las reacciones que su guardia personal a veces tenia.

 **-no deberías verlo demasiado** – el susurro de su madre la hizo voltear sonrojada, la mujer la miraba divertida y ella bajo la mirada avergonzada.

 **-ma… mamá, no sé de que hablas.**

 **-anda a mi no me puedes engañar** – le decía en tono bajo solo para que ella escuchara – **después de todo soy tu madre.**

Lucy iba a contestar, pero la voz de su padre le interrumpió.

- **haremos una gran fiesta para darte la bienvenida Jellal.**

 **-no es necesario**. – respondió el peli azul.

 **\- no te estamos preguntando, ya mandamos a repartir las invitaciones** – dijo Layla divertida – **apuesto a que vendrán chicas lindas –** la mujer le guiño el ojo y Jellal sonrió nervioso - **¿a Ultear no le molestara cierto?**

Gray volteo hacia la familia real cuando escucho aquel nombre; no entendí lo que tenía que ver el príncipe con ella, alguien muy querido para él.

Jellal en cambio se rasco la nuca divertido, bien conocía a su madre y lo que quería lograr sacando aquel tema.

 **-no le molestara madre… porque no somos nada** – el del tatuaje casi suelta una carcajada al ver el puchero que su madre hacia ante esa respuesta.

 **-¿y por qué no? Has pasado mucho tiempo en Grimore Heart, además es una chica bastante bonita, ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?**

 **\- somos amigos, además ¿Por qué la prisa porque yo tenga una novia?**

 **-ya va siendo tiempo de que te cases Jellal** – interrumpió Jude – **pronto tomaras el trono.**

 **-¿Quién es Ultear?** – pregunto con su tierna voz la menor de la mesa.

- **es la princesa del reino de Grimore Heart, dicen que es muy hermosa** – le respondió Lucy – **aunque yo nunca la eh visto ¿es así Jellal?** – el peli azul se llevo una mano a la barbilla pensando en su respuesta, después le dio una sonrisa amable a sus hermanas.

 **-es bastante hermosa, aunque su carácter es muy fuerte y a veces parece un ogro –** dijo riendo al recordó lo explosiva que podía llegar la princesa de aquel reino. Gray fruncio el ceño, no le agradaba esa familiaridad que al parecer el príncipe tenia con la mujer.

 **-¿entonces te gusta?** – pregunto Lucy emocionada.

 **\- ya dije que no, somos buenos amigos.**

 **-pero… ¿no la elegirás a ella como esposa?**

 **\- no lo sé Lucy, tendría que pensarlo, realmente ahora no estoy interesado en buscar una esposa –** trago saliva cuando noto la mirada enojada de su madre – **pero… si tuviera que elegir una pues Ultear es una gran opción, nos llevamos bien. -** respiro aliviado cuando su madre sonrio.

Lucy aplaudió emocionada.

 **-será una boda increíble.**

 **-hey aun no hemos decidido nada** – se apresuro a decir Jellal.

 **-pues no creo que haya mucho que decidir, no creo que ella se niegue** – dijo despreocupada su madre, Jellal suspiro, no podría ganar contra la terquedad de las mujeres de su vida.

- **Lucy…** \- hablo Jude serio mientras bebía de su copa de vino – **sería bueno que comenzaras a pensar en matrimonio también.**

Aquello hizo que Lucy quien se había levantado de su asiento por la emoción volviera a sentarse, confundida por las palabras de su padre. Natsu desvió la mirada hacia ella por unos segundos.

 **-pe… ¿Por qué?**

 **-cumplirás 18 en un mes, y como la princesa de Fairy Tail es la edad correcta para contraer matrimonio, en la fiesta de tu cumpleaños vendrán varios príncipes, ahí elegirás al mejor para ti.**

 **-pero yo aun no quiero casarme, además Jellal tiene 20 y apenas se va a casar.**

 **-es diferente, Jellal puede gobernar sin una mujer a su lado, tu no.**

 **-eso es completamente machista.**

 **-así es la sociedad cariño** – le dijo su madre con una mano en su hombro, la sonrisa de la mujer era forzada, al parecer tampoco estaba contenta con aquella decisión; Lucy bajo la mirada aceptando resignada.

Gray miro la manera en la que el peli rosa apretaba sus puños, pero su rostro era de total calma.

 **-estoy emocionada por la fiesta de mañana** – hablo nuevamente la reina al ver el silencio en el que se habían sumido – **y también por el hecho de que Erza regresa hoy, ella se encargara de la guardia de mañana ¿cierto?**

 **-al igual que Natsu y Gray, ellos estarán a cargo como siempre, no hay mejor seguridad querida.**

 **-ah mamá** – Lucy de alguna manera volvía a sonar emocionada ante la mención de la mujer - **¿Erza podría ayudarme a elegir mi vestido?**

 **-¿Por qué lo haría?** – La voz seria de su padre le hizo bajar nuevamente la mirada – **esas no son tareas de Erza.**

Jellal miraba la plática entre sus padres y su hermana, no tenía idea alguna de lo que hablaban y sin embargo aquel nombre… _"Erza"_ le quedaba sonando en sus oídos.

 **-¿Quién es ella?** – pregunto curioso.

 **\- la mejor guerrera del reino por supuesto** – respondió Jude orgulloso – **la comandante número uno, todas sus batallas son ganadas, nosotros confiamos plenamente en ella.**

 **-¿Por qué nunca había escuchado de ella?**

 **-oh cariño seguro que si lo has hecho, pero no con ese nombre… entre los soldados aliados y enemigos ella es mejor conocida como Titania.**

Y sí, claro que había escuchado de la mejor guerrera del mundo, de la mujer más fuerte que nunca había sido vencida en batalla, incluso había escuchado historias extraordinarias que decían que muchas veces había sido herida gravemente pero la mujer siempre se levantaba para seguir peleando. La guerrera de cabello escarlata, Titania.

 **-¿el nombre de Titania es Erza?** – pregunto para corroborar.

- **así es, es una chica fantástica, y también muy buena amiga de Lucy.**

 **-ella es muy hermosa**. – dijo Lucy.

 **-y muy valiente** – esta vez Wendy se unió para alabar a la chica.

Una idea surco por la mente de Lucy y sonrió emocionada mirando a su madre.

 **-¿Erza y Jellal podrían casarse?** – ante la pregunta Jude y Jellal escupieron de sus bebidas.

 **-¿Qué dices Lucy? –** Pregunto sorprendido – **si no la conozco.**

 **-eso no es problema, ella es increíble.**

 **-es una tontería Lucy –** hablo Jude bastante serio – **ya saben que ustedes solo pueden casarse con aquellos de sangre real, debemos conservar el linaje.**

Nuevamente el rostro de Lucy y esta vez también el de Wendy, se llenaron de desilusión.

 **-además Erza ya tiene bastantes pretendientes, escuche por ahí que recibe más de diez propuestas de matrimonio al mes.**

 **-eso es verdad, aunque ella dice que solo le importa pelear por el país, sobre todo ahora. –** respondió la rubia.

 **-puede ser** – dijo la reina pensando y sonriendo – **pero es una mujer, no me sorprendería que ya tuviera a alguien especial en su vida** – y su mirada fue a parar hacia los guardias en la puerta. - **¿verdad Gray?**

El peli negro se exalto al escuchar su nombre de la boca de la reina, y volteo un poco nervioso.

 **-¿perdón su majestad?**

 **-¿tú y Erza son novios no?** – el rostro del peli negro se hizo completamente rojo, ya estaba acostumbrado a la familiaridad con la que a veces la familia les hablaba sobre todo a él, Natsu y Erza, pero eso no implicaba que estuviera preparado para las preguntas vergonzosas que la mujer mayor solía hacer.

 **-n… no su majestad.**

 **-oh ¿de verdad? Es una lástima, ustedes se ven muy bien juntos.** – Dijo sonriendo bastante divertida… - sus ojos pasaron al peli rosa - **¿Qué me dices tú Natsu?**

 **-¿eh?**

 **-se conocen desde niños ¿cierto?** – el peli rosa se llevo la mano a su barbilla.

 **-pues, cuando éramos niños solíamos bañarnos juntos.**

Toda la familia real abrió la boca, sorprendidos por esa declaración, Gray se golpeo la frente, no podía creerlo estúpido que era su amigo al decir aquello.

 **-me pregunto si eso cuenta.**

 **-y… ya veo** – dijo la reina nerviosa, por primera vez arrepintiéndose de la pregunta que había hecho – **no sabía que tenían tanta confianza.**

Natsu sonrió sin siquiera pensar que lo que había dicho podía malinterpretarse, Gray soltó un suspiro resignado.

.

.

.

Caminaba entre los jardines, acariciando lentamente con sus dedos los pétalos de las flores que pasaban a su lado… el aroma la inundo y sonrió.

Volteo levemente; ahí donde estaba el arco que indicaba la entrada al gran jardín estaba Natsu, platicando animadamente con otros dos guardias que aunque ella había visto no conocía.

Y es que ella no hablaba con nadie más del castillo que no fueran su familia, los espíritus de su madre, Erza, Gray y el mismo Natsu; llevaban tanto tiempo de conocerse que su relación era de amistad pura, aunque ya tenía más de medio año que ella se sentía diferente con el peli rosa.

 **-¿en qué piensas?** – una voz conocida la hizo regresar la vista hacia delante.

Se encontró con su hermano recién llegado. Jellal miro hacia donde antes miraba la rubia y después regreso su mirada a ella, una sonrisa picara se produjo en sus labios.

 **-no me digas que estas enamorada del guardia ese**. – Lucy frunció el ceño.

 **\- es Natsu, no el guardia ese, y no, no estoy enamorada de él** – dijo tratando de creerse sus propias palabras.

 **-ah –** dijo despreocupado, fingiendo que le creía a su hermana **– y a todo esto ¿Quiénes son? Veo que los tratan con mucha familiaridad.**

- **Natsu, Gray y Erza llevan bastante tiempo sirviendo a mis padres, y de hecho son conocidos como los mejores guerreros del reino.**

 **-¿enserio? ¿Y entonces por qué no están luchando? Escuche que hace dos días se infiltraron varios soldados de Álvarez y atacaron cruelmente muchos pueblos.**

 **-y estuvieron ahí, Erza fue la primera en partir y después Gray la alcanzo, vienen de ahí.**

 **-¿y Natsu?**

 **-mi padre dio la orden de que no importara que sucediera siempre debe haber uno de los tres en el castillo, para protegernos.**

 **-vaya… sí que mi padre confía en ellos ¿no? –** dijo el príncipe y Lucy asintió. – **pero hay algo que sigo sin entender.** \- la rubia lo miro y él se acerco para susurrarle – **¿por qué si se supone que está aquí para protegernos a todos… desde esta mañana ese tipo llamado Natsu solo esta a tu alrededor?**

Lucy se alejo de su hermano y se sonrojo de manera brusca cuando noto su sonrisa de superioridad.

 **-no sé de que hablas** \- Jellal se encogió de hombros, no iba a insistir.

 **-haré como que te creo** – Lucy inflo los cachetes.

 **-Jellal, parece que vienes más molesto que nunca** – aquello hizo que el peli azul soltara una sonora carcajada.

 **-¿tú crees? Lo siento** – y entonces jalo a la rubia para envolverla en sus brazos, ella correspondió de igual manera – **te extrañaba, sabes que molestarte solo es una forma de demostrártelo.**

 **-hay mejores formas ¿sabes?**

 **\- pero son aburridas.**

 **-que conveniente –** el sonrió de gran manera y ella se sintió feliz de tenerlo ahí - **¿y qué tal tu primer día aquí? ¿Lo has disfrutado?**

 **-sí, bastante, recorrí el castillo de arriba abajo, nada ha cambiado** – dijo mirando al cielo – **después quise pasar tiempo de calidad con mis hermanas, fui a montar con Wendy y ahora quería estar contigo, ya sabes… antes de ir a cenar y las platicas incomodas sobre matrimonio regresen.**

Lucy bajo la mirada y su sonrisa se borro por completo. El peli azul se arrepintió de haber sacado el tema.

 **-no deberías tomarte tan apecho lo que dice mi padre.**

 **-sabes que no es cierto, tu puedes darte el lujo de ignorarlo, yo no.** – Jellal se rasco la nuca mientras soltaba un suspiro de resignación.

 **-escucha; sobre lo que dijo, de que nosotros debíamos casarnos con personas de la realeza… es más una sugerencia que una obligación** – Lucy lo miro confundida – **tu sabes que los únicos que poseemos magia somos los que tenemos sangre real ¿cierto? –** La rubia asintió – **bueno, para mantener el linaje de la magia se nos obliga a procrear con personas que la tengan y así no perderla. No es que sea verdad, es tan solo un mito pero se da la idea de que si nos casamos con personas que no tengan magia entonces el linaje se romperá y la magia irá desapareciendo poco a poco.**

 **-pero tú lo has dicho, nadie sabe si es verdad.**

 **-mi padre piensa así, no puedes culparlo, para él la magia es esencial en los reyes de cada reino, es lo que nos diferencia de las demás personas.** – Lucy desvió la mirada hacia el peli rosa rápidamente, claro su hermano se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada.

 **-a mi no me importa eso, lo único que quiero es casarme por amor** – sintió que Jellal le palmeaba la cabeza y miro hacia arriba encontrándose con una sonrisa melancólica.

 **\- te dije que no era bueno leer todas esas historias de amor Lucy**

 **-¿dices que no crees en el amor?** – el peli azul se encogió de hombros.

 **\- no es que no crea, simplemente no lo busco y tu tampoco deberías hacerlo… se que dije que no te tomaras muy a pecho lo que dice mi padre pero también deberías tener en mente que al ser la princesa de este reino, primero está el deber y luego tu** – Lucy bajo la mirada nuevamente, decepcionada por aquellas palabras, y es que ella sabía todo eso, pero de alguna manera aun había un poco de esperanza. Jellal le tomo la barbilla para que lo viera nuevamente – **pero… para mi tu siempre iras primero Lucy.**

La rubia sonrió, enternecida por las palabras de su hermano mayor.

 **-¿Qué hay de Ultear?**

 **-¿otra vez con eso?**

 **-dijiste que la elegías a ella.**

 **-no, bueno si. De hecho mis palabras exactas fueron algo así como que ella era la mejor opción**. – Lucy levanto la ceja. – **no tengo ganas de elegir a nadie Lucy, mi prioridad no es casarme o enamorarme, elegiría a Ultear por el simple hecho de que nos llevamos bien, creo que incluso podríamos considerarnos amigos**.

 **-que desperdicio, tu realmente podrías elegir a alguien más y no utilizas ese beneficio.**

 **-¿de qué hablas? Yo estoy igual que tu.**

 **-papá no se enojaría si elijes a alguien más, eres su adoración.**

 **-eres tú su adoración Lucy** – la rubia pone los ojos en blanco y Jellal la abraza por los hombros – **andando.**

La cena paso calmadamente, esta vez las conversaciones fueron más entre los reyes y el primogénito de la familia, sobre el reino, la guerra y política. Lucy agradeció infinitamente que el tema del matrimonio no se tocara otra vez.

Su mirada viajo por las puertas cerradas del comedor; sabía que no estaba Natsu afuera, por que al llegar solo estaba Gray y otro guardia que no conocía.

La rubia jugó con su alimento. No tenía la mas mínima idea de en donde se encontraría el peli rosa y eso le molestaba, Natsu no tenía órdenes estrictas de protegerla especialmente a ella, sin embargo era así, el chico buscaba la manera de siempre estar cerca y protegerla, y ahora que precisamente no sabía ni donde estaba se sentía un poco de lado.

El mal humor iba en incremento y cuando se dio cuenta de que todos habían terminado de cenar y su padre había pedido que llenaran sus copas de vino (exceptuando a Wendy y a ella claro) para seguir platicando, ella estuvo por despedirse, hasta que un guardia entro y se acerco a su padre.

 **-su majestad** – pronuncio el hombre – **la señorita Erza acaba de llegar ¿le digo que espere frente al trono?**

 **-no, no es necesario, puede venir aquí.**

 **-entonces la hare pasar** – y el rey asintió.

Lucy que había estado al pendiente decidió no moverse, no tenía mucho tiempo que había visto a Erza, sin embargo siempre era agradable platicar con ella, además el escuchar de sus batallas e historias era de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

No mucho tiempo después de que l guardia saliera, unos pasos resonaron.

La familia real los reconoció, pues aquel pasado ruido solo podía ser provocado por el andar de cierta pelirroja y la armadura que esta portaba. Y las puertas se abrieron.

En ese instante Jellal se detuvo, la copa que había llevado a su boca para beber el vino ni siquiera había tocado sus labios. Y es que por las grandes puertas una mujer de mirada decidida, figura divina y de hermoso cabello escarlata caminaba con mucha seguridad hacia ellos.

Se detuvo justo al lado del rey, se inclino en una pierna y agacho la cabeza.

 **-es un honor estar de vuelta.**

 **-Erza, es bueno verte, aunque claro nosotros ya sabíamos que volverías, nunca dudaríamos de ti.**

La nombrada se levanto firme y derecha y sonrió amablemente ante las palabras de su rey.

 **-¿informe?**

 **-el informe detallado estará en pergamino mañana mismo. Pero en general la batalla estuvo bien, no eran muchos los soldados de Álvarez y no ocasionaron gran problema, no hubo muertes pero si heridos de gravedad, aun no sabemos qué es lo que querían conseguir al atacar el reino de Magnolia.**

 **-excelente como siempre Erza, ¿Cómo está Makarov?** – pregunto Jude bastante interesado.

 **-en perfecto estado señor, de hecho debo decir que el príncipe Laxus ayudo valientemente en la batalla, puedo añadir que incluso tenían todo bajo control.**

 **-ah que maravilloso, ese chico sí que es todo un guerrero ¿recuerdas a Laxus, Jellal?** – dijo el de bigote volteando hasta hacia su hijo.

Jellal al escuchar su nombre se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando demasiado tiempo a la mujer recién llegada.

 **-eh… ah sí, el siempre se jacto de ser muy fuerte.**

 **-tú también lo eras, ahora que lo pienso no te había preguntado ¿sigues entrenando?** – Jellal sonrió dándole tranquilidad a su padre.

 **-por su puesto, mis habilidades mágicas están en su mejor punto e igualmente no hay caballero que pueda vencerme en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo o con espadas** – Jude soltó una gran carcajada, Layla sonrió ante el gran escándalo que estaba dando su esposo, ya sabiendo que el hombre ya se encontraba un poco tomado.

 **-eso es lo que quería oír, siempre me impresiono lo poderoso que eras a pesar de tu edad.**

 **-pues yo creo que Erza podría darle una paliza** – añadió Lucy en tono de burla llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

 **-es verdad, no los eh presentado** – dijo alarmada Layla – **Jellal cariño, ella es Erza Scarlet, la guerrera más poderosa de todos los reinos.**

A pesar de que la mujer no era precisamente de la realeza era tan hermosa como una. Y precisamente Jellal se caracterizaba mucho por su gran caballerosidad, por lo que se levanto acercándose hasta la mujer quien ya desde antes lo miraba intrigada.

 **-es un placer señorita Scarlet** – dijo tomando su mano y besándola delicadamente. Aquel gesto produjo en la pelirroja un leve sonrojo que nadie noto… excepto el peli azul que sonrió asombrado ante tal belleza - **eh escuchado ya bastante de usted.**

 **-ah… eh… pues… -** Erza carraspeo intentando calmar aquellos nervios que no sabía por qué habían salido a flote – **sí, yo no había escuchado de usted eh…**

 **-es Jellal –** interrumpió Layla sonriente, y muy emocionada al ver la reaccion de la chica ante la galanteria de su hijo – **mi hijo, el mayor y futuro rey de Fairy Tail, estuvo lejos un tiempo, pero ya ah regresado para tomar su lugar y sus responsabilidades.**

Ante aquellas palabras Erza abrió los ojos con sorpresa y volvió su mirada hacia el peli azul quien sonreía amablemente. De inmediato la pelirroja se inclino hacia él en una reverencia.

 **-lo siento mucho, no sabía que me encontraba frente al príncipe, puede golpearme si lo cree necesario.**

Jellal miraba a la mujer totalmente anonadado, decir que no esperaba aquel comportamiento tan nervioso de la chica llamada la mejor guerrera del mundo era lo mejor, aun así le divirtió.

 **-no se preocupe, son pocas las personas que sabían de mi –** Erza levanto el rostro y sonrió ante la amabilidad del hombre. – **ahora Lucy…** \- el príncipe se dirigió esta vez hacia su hermana pero aun sin moverse de su lugar, justo frene a la pelirroja. **\- ¿Qué decías sobre vencerme en un duelo?**

 **-yo solo digo que Erza es la mejor en batallas, y nunca nadie ah podido vencerla, ni siquiera Gray y Natsu juntos lo han logrado.**

 **-querida hermana me ofende que pienses así, pero no me preocupa, puesto que te has perdido de mis grandes habilidades al no vernos en tanto tiempo** – el peli azul se dirigió hacia Erza una vez más **\- ¿Qué me dice señorita Scarlet? ¿Le apetece un duelo?**

A Erza le tomo un par de segundos entender del todo la pregunta, pero cuando lo hizo sonrió divertida.

 **-como usted ordene príncipe.**

Y ahí sus miradas conectaron de tal manera que solo podían sentir la calidez del otro, sentimientos que ninguno de los dos había sentido antes se hicieron presentes en su corazón, y mientras los demás miraban callados a la pareja que no dejaba de mirarse, estos dos sonrieron y un brillo inundo ambos pares de ojos.

Y cuando concordaron que el duelo seria mañana ella se despidió y salió de ahí. Lo último que Jellal vio de ella al desaparecer fue su larga y hermosa cabellera escarlata, tan parecida… a la de aquella niña que había dado la vida por él, algún tiempo atrás…

.

* * *

 _. . ._

 _Mi primera historia de FT, solo quiero decir que me iré un poco lento, planeo que sean mas o menos 30 capitulos, la pareja principal es Jerza y la secundaria Nalu, pero probablemente el Gale y el Gruvia entren en unos cuantos capitulos XD_

 _Cualquier comentario es bienvenido siempre y cuando sea con respeto. Los primeros capítulos los actualizare rápido, pero probablemente a partir del quinto me tarde un poco mas... siempre igual de largos._

 _Saludos!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen._

* * *

 _ **~ YOUR DARKNESS ~**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _Capitulo 2._

 _._

El sol se encontraba radiante aquel día, y los rayos del sol eran demasiado calientes; a pesar de llevar ropas que cubrían casi toda su piel por completo aun podía sentir que se quemaba, y el sudor ya corría por su sien.

A su alrededor podía encontrar a varios guardias, en la espera de que aquel combate iniciara, sus padres estaban en sus asientos elegantes del jardín, bajo la sombra de aquel hermoso kiosco, a su lado estaba Wendy con una bella sonrisa esperando igualmente emocionada; más abajo estaba Lucy de pie, siendo cubierta por una sombrilla que una mucama le sostenía por encima.

Y justo frente a él estaba la mujer con la que pelearía.

Llevaba una armadura de metal que de alguna manera a él se le hizo provocativa, tan solo era una falda corta y la parte de arriba parecía solo cubrir sus pechos pues su abdomen estaba totalmente al descubierto, levaba hombreras y de ellas una capa blanca ondeaba con el poco aire que corría. Su hermoso cabello más deslumbrante que nunca estaba recogido en una coleta alta. En sus manos tenía una espada y en sus labios una sonrisa de confianza.

 **-¡Erza! ¡Pelea conmigo!** – el grito del chico peli rosa llamo su atención. Estaba justo detrás de la guerrera y parecía bastante emocionado. Jellal pensó seriamente en cederle su lugar, aunque para ser sincero si tenía ganas de probar la fuerza de esa mujer de la que todo el mundo hablaba.

 **-después Natsu** – respondió ella tajante. Después tomo la posición de combate y miro al peli azul – **cuando quiera empezar su majestad.** – Jellal sonrió.

 **-bien –** y entonces el también tomo posición de combate.

Casi tres segundos después abrió los ojos sorprendidos al ver la rapidez con la que ella ya se dirigía a él, la única manera de reaccionar fue levantar su espada en un movimiento de defensa. Ambas espadas chocaron con un sonoro ruido metálico. Sus miradas chocaron a través del choque de sus armas, ambas decididas. Jellal sonrió aun más ante el salvajismo de la mujer, no se esperaba menos, y claro la resistencia que ponía era más de la que pensaba necesitar.

Puso más fuerza en sus brazos y dio un empujón haciendo que ella retrocediera. Esta vez fue él quien ataco. Sus espadas iban y venían chocando con fuerza, el estaba satisfecho al ver que era ella quien retrocedía, pero luego el nerviosismo lo tomaba cuando las cosas se revertían y era él quien lo hacía; El combate estaba siendo largo y ninguno de los dos cedía ante el otro. En algún momento ella giro sobre sus talones y pudo jurar que si él no se hubiera agachado ella le hubieses cortado la cabeza.

Sin embargo eso le dio la pauta para atacar al abdomen de ella, y casi pudo saborear su victoria si ella no hubiese saltado en una pirueta hacia atrás esquivando el filo de su espada, cuando aterrizo en el suelo el estaba demasiado distraído al ver los movimientos tan elásticos de ella que no vio la patada que iba hacia su cara.

El quiso esquivar, pero en cuanto su cuerpo se hizo para atrás choco con una pared, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que estaba acorralado. El pie de ella golpeo su pecho con una increíble fuerza, haciendo que el cerrara los ojos por el impacto – eso sí que le había dolido – y cuando los abrió ya tenía el filo de la espada de ella en su garganta.

Se quedaron así unos segundos, ella con la pierna levantado aun en su pecho y la espada apuntándole amenazadoramente. El observo como su pecho subía y baja ante su respiración acelerada y entonces una hermosa sonrisa surco su rostro… el también lo hizo.

 **-bien –** dijo él con calma – **acepto mi derrota**. – Ella alejo la espada de su garganta y quito su pierna del pecho de él.

Paso su mano por su cabello llevándolo hacia atrás, un aroma floral inundo las fosas nasales del peli azul.

 **-es impresionante señorita Scarlet. –** no me queda duda del por qué la llaman la mejor guerrera.

 **-es un honor viniendo de usted, y de igual forma también me ha sorprendido, no es por presumir pero normalmente termino mis combates en menos de un minuto.**

 **-esta vez sí que has tardado Erza** – dijo Natsu yendo hacia ellos – **has tardado casi media hora ¿te estarás volviendo débil?** – siguió con una sonrisa.

Jellal abrió los ojos cuando vio el gran golpe que ella le daba en la cabeza, mandándolo directamente al suelo.

 **-no seas irrespetuoso** – y después volvió su mirada al príncipe **– es el mejor combate que he tenido en meses.**

 **-también es un honor viniendo de ti –** y cuando sonrió esta vez de forma más cálida Jellal sintió que algo se agitaba dentro de él, algo que no comprendió en ese momento.

 **-fue espectacular Erza** – hablo esta vez el rey caminando hacia ellos a lado de su esposa – **no esperaba menos de ti, e igualmente Jellal me has sorprendido.**

 **-fui derrotado padre, lamento decepcionarte.**

 **-tonterías –** dijo haciendo un gesto sin importancia con la mano – **ya sabía que no podrías ganar de todas formas.**

Jellal levanto una ceja, realmente se había ofendido. Volteo su mirada hacia su madre quien sonreía de tal manera que el peli azul entendió que pensaba igual que su padre. Volteo hacia Lucy pero la encontró ayudando al guardia peli rosa y en ese momento fue testigo de las miradas que esos dos se mandaban. Sin embargo no quiso que alguien más lo notara por lo que rápidamente regreso a la conversación.

 **-que malo eres padre** – Jude soltó una gran risotada.

 **-es hora del almuerzo, andando** – dijo siguiendo su camino pero antes volvió a regresar la mirada **– señorita Erza.**

 **-¿si su majestad?**

 **-puede tomarse el día libre** – Erza abrió los ojos.

 **\- no es necesario**

 **-claro que lo es** – respondió el hombre muy sonriente - **acabas de llegar de una batalla, te lo mereces, sin embargo te quiero mañana a primera hora, la fiesta de bienvenida de Jellal será por la tarde y quiero la mejor seguridad ¿cuento con usted?**

 **-por supuesto –** dijo ella con convicción pronto los reyes desaparecieron. Jellal miro a la pelirroja.

 **-mi padre puede ser un poco bipolar a veces, por un momento parece tan amable y por otro pareciera que es un ogro.** – Erza bajo la mirada confundida del por qué el príncipe seguía hablando con ella, sin embargo pronto sonrió, aquella familia sin duda era increíble.

 **-yo pienso que es un gran hombre, sin duda alguna.**

 **-espero que no digas eso solo porque es mi padre** – dijo el peli azul riendo, ella se puso nerviosa.

 **-no, no, para nada, yo de verdad lo creo.**

 **-tranquila solo bromeo** – un leve sonrojo surca las mejillas de la pelirroja sin embargo sigue sonriendo. – **Ahora –** la mirada del peli azul busco a su rubia hermana, pero no la encontró donde se suponía debería estar. - **¿y Lucy?**

Erza pareció buscar con la mirada, y soltó un suspiro al notar que de hecho, tampoco estaba Natsu, vio a Gray recargado sobre un árbol y el peli negro pronto entendió la pregunta silenciosa que le hacia la pelirroja con la mirada, sin embargo negó con la cabeza.

 **-la princesa debe estar paseando por los jardines, pero no se debe preocupar, Natsu es uno de los mejores guerreros y el debe estar con ella.**

 **-si… siempre está con ella ¿no?** – dijo levantando la ceja, Erza se mordió el labio. – **y aunque confió en las habilidades de los guardias, necesito ver a mi hermana, hasta pronto señorita Scarlet** – se despidió con la mano.

 **-ah sí, hasta luego su majestad.** – dijo en un susurro. Su mirada fue a parar al piso y cerró los ojos con fuerza, la presencia del príncipe la ponía nerviosa y se decía que eso no era bueno, pero realmente no era su culpa que el joven fuera tan endemoniadamente atractivo para ella y tan misterioso, con aquel tatuaje en su cara… que a ella se le hacía tan peculiar y… conocido.

 **-bien, ¿nos vamos?** – la voz de Gray hace que voltee.

 **-¿A dónde?**

 **-es día libre, te lo acaban de decir.**

 **-¿y tú?**

 **-también me dieron el día libre** – Erza lo medito unos segundos.

 **-eso significa que solo Natsu se quedara, no sé si eso será buena idea. –** Gray puso los ojos en blanco, a veces Erza exageraba su preocupación.

 **-Tranquila, Natsu es de confianza, además sabes que tiene una peculiar forma de avisarnos si algo va mal.**

 **-eso es lo que me preocupa** – si, por que prender una torre en fuego no era la mejor idea, aunque para ser sincera servía como gran señal. – **vámonos, de todas formas todo parece estar en calma el día de hoy.**

 **-pues vámonos** – dijo el peli negro abrazando a la pelirroja por los hombros y encaminándose hacia la salida del castillo – **por cierto… ¿has tardado en vencerle a propósito? –** a Erza le tomo un par de segundos entender que se refería al príncipe.

 **-no, realmente me costó trabajo y sinceramente algo me dice que él no peleo en serio.**

 **-si bueno, tu tampoco. –** Erza le regalo una sonrisa mientras miraba al chico de ojos grises; sin embargo al voltear hacia él sus rostros quedaron demasiado cerca, ocasionando que el desviara la mirada levemente sonrojado. Claro la pelirroja no noto nada.

 **-comienza a preocuparme lo mucho que me conoces Gray.**

 **-mentirosa, raro sería no conocerte.**

Y tras una sonrisa siguieron su camino.

.

.

.

 **-y entonces el panadero nos persiguió por todo el lugar, así que utilice la táctica del señuelo –** platica con una sonrisa el peli rosa, mientras Lucy a su lado le miraba y le prestaba total atención.

Estaban caminando alrededor del lago, ella tomando su brazo y con un sonrojo en las mejillas que esperaba él no notara.

 **-¿y cuál es esa táctica?** – pregunto curiosa.

 **-amarre a Happy para que no volara y lo avente hacia el panadero, la distracción logro que yo pudiera escapar**. – dijo con una gran sonrisa y el dedo pulgar arriba. Lucy se cubrió la boca para que la risa no escapara de sus labios.

 **-Natsu, eso no fue correcto.**

 **\- sí, y desde ahora Happy prefiere abandonarme antes de correr conmigo, gato mal agradecido. –** dijo seriamente.

 **-por cierto, ya tiene rato que no lo veo.**

 **-oh está en casa seguramente, ya que no lo dejan entrar al castillo.**

 **-lamento eso** – dijo ella con la mirada en el suelo **– realmente no entiendo que mi padre no lo permita, no tiene nada de malo.**

 **-está bien Lucy, Happy solo me acompaña en batallas y además, a él le gusta estar con Charle en casa.**

 **-es verdad, Wendy la extraña mucho –** le dio, recordando las tantas veces en que la peli azul preguntaba por su pequeña gata, a la que su padre había echado por no quererla dentro del castillo.

 **-tal vez podríamos salir pronto, para que pueda verla. –** Lucy lo medito, no tenía problemas en salir del palacio, pero Wendy era otra cosa, aun así de alguna manera se sentía protegida con Natsu y sabía perfectamente que si salieran nada les pasaría. Y salir era mejor a que su hermana llorara por no poder ver a su gata blanca.

 **-seria increíble Natsu, aunque no creo que sea conveniente ahora –** el peli rosa miro intrigado a su acompañante. – **es que Jellal es muy intuitivo y…**

 **-¿nos acusaría?**

 **-no, no lo creo, pero puede que quizá no le haga muy feliz que lleve a Wendy fuera del palacio –** respondió al mismo tiempo que un brillo de melancolía aparecía en sus ojos – **puede que le asuste un poco.**

Natsu miraba como la rubia tenía un aire melancólico y tomando la seriedad que pocas veces usaba se atrevió a preguntar.

 **-sobre el príncipe Jellal…** \- comenzó a decir, Lucy le miro - **¿el es el hermano que te salvo aquel día? –** Lucy asintió mientras los horribles recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza.

 **-por eso mismo tal vez no se sienta con la seguridad de salir del palacio; la verdad es que han pasado muchos años desde que el y yo nos escapábamos juntos, no sé si siga pensando de la misma manera.** – dijo remplazando los horribles recuerdos por unos más bellos, en los que ella y su hermano corrían por las calles del pueblo ocultos por túnicas.

 **\- me están dando ganas de salir de aquí** – dijo mirando a la rubia quien le regalo una sonrisa traviesa.

 **-me encantaría, pero mi padre les dio el día libre a Erza y a Gray, si no te ve, podría sospechar algo** – Natsu abrió los ojos con sorpresa y exclamo.

 **-¡¿A Gray también?! Que maldito, ni siquiera me aviso** – dijo inflando las mejillas – **es una lástima, hoy era día de tarta**. – el rostro de Lucy se desilusiono al escuchar aquello.

 **-¿eh? ¿En serio? Es una lástima, moría de ganas por una tarta de Kinana, tendrá que ser la siguiente semana.**

 **-ah** – Natsu también soltó un suspiro – **ojala a Erza se le ocurra traerme una.**

 **-pues yo lo dudo, seguramente se comerá un montón de pasteles de fresa y se le olvidara.**

 **-tienes razón, no se puede confiar en esos dos, ¡menos en Gray!** – dijo cruzándose de brazos con una leve molestia que divirtió bastante a la rubia.

Entonces Lucy se subió a la pequeña barrera que dividía el lago con el piso, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- **Lucy te caerás** – dijo el peli rosa tendiéndole la mano, ella la tomo pero no para bajarse, sino para apoyarse de él mientras caminaba con cuidado.

Tras dar unos pasos Natsu entrelazo con más fuerza sus manos haciendo que Lucy se sonrojara levemente, y siguió caminando.

 **-Erza me sorprendió bastante hoy** – dijo la rubia, balanceándose sobre la barra tratando de mantener el equilibrio y no caer al lago. **– tenía mucho tiempo que no la veía pelear de esa manera.**

 **-es porque no acepta mis retos, como sabe que le ganare** – dijo el peli rosa con orgulloso, Lucy sonrió divertida.

 **-claro, eso debe ser.**

 **-hey Luce… ¿me estás dando el avión?** – al chica lo miro feliz al escuchar aquel apodo que él solo utilizaba fuera del castillo.

 **-para nada, yo se lo fuerte que eres** – dijo en un tono de voz fingido que hizo que el la mirara fingiendo molestia – **aunque claro, Erza lo es mas.**

 **-¿ah?**

 **-o incluso Gray –** dijo divirtiéndose por las caras enojadas que hacia su guardia.

 **-¡eso nunca!** – exclamo en un grito mientras levantando los puños al aire. El que el peli rosa la soltara y gritara de esa manera la hizo sorprenderse y su pie resbalo de la barra. Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto con el agua; pero más bien sintió como la tomaban de la cintura y la jalaban hacia el lado contrario.

Y cuando abrió los ojos se vio rodeada de los fuertes brazos del guardia peli rosado, que la tenia abrazada sobre su pecho y sus manos la apretaban en la espalda. Levanto el rostro encontrándose con la sonrisa socarrona de Natsu.

 **-¿te has espantado?** – dijo mas en un tono burlesco. Lucy se separo de él y le dio un leve golpe en el hombro.

 **-lo has hecho a propósito** – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

 **-es lo que te mereces por andar diciendo que Gray es más fuerte que yo, cuando claramente es todo lo contrario** – dijo casi con superioridad. Lucy solo pudo reír mientras negaba con resignación.

 **-ya puedes soltarme** – dijo notando que él seguía abrazándola de la cintura; por un momento pudo percibir un sonrojo en las mejillas de él, pero no estaba segura, tal vez era su imaginación.

 **-¡ah sí! Perdón –** dijo soltándola por completo y sobándose la nuca nerviosamente.

Un golpe sordo hizo que ambos voltearan hacia donde había un árbol no muy lejos de ahí, se encontraron con un hombre recargado en el árbol, y los miraba con una sonrisa picara que hizo que Lucy se pusiera roja.

 **-te estaba buscando Lucy** – dijo Jellal acercándose a ellos. Natsu pasó su mirada del príncipe hacia la rubia y luego con una gran sonrisa dijo.

 **-bueno, les dejo solos** – y tras una reverencia, salió de ahí.

Lucy miro seriamente a su hermano.

 **-¿sigues subiéndote a los arboles? –** Jellal se encogió de hombros.

 **-viejas costumbres ¿tu ya no lo haces?**

 **-¿eh? Eh… pues no** – tartamudeo la rubia - **¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí arriba?** – dijo volviendo a tomar una voz fuerte, y poniendo las manos en su cintura.

 **\- no te pongas así, te pareces a mi madre.**

 **-contesta.** – Jellal suspiro.

 **-no lo sé, diez, quince minutos… tal vez veinte.**

 **\- ¿Qué? Jellal eso es espiar**. – el peli azul suelta una risotada y ella frunce el ceño **– no me parece divertido.**

 **-hey eso es injusto, yo simplemente estaba en el árbol cuando ustedes llegaron** – la rubia pone los ojos en blanco.

 **-si claro, como si no te conociera lo suficiente como para saber que seguro has visto que veníamos hacia acá y por eso te escondiste.**

 **-oye me ofendes… ¿Dónde quedo la dulce Lucy que no me refutaba nada?**

 **-dejo de ser ingenua Jellal** – el príncipe sonríe ante la respuesta de su hermana - **¿y bien?**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-¿Qué tanto escuchaste?** – el chico suspira y apoya sus manos en la barra donde antes Lucy caminaba, su mirada se pierde en el horizonte.

 **-nada importante en realidad… algo sobre llevar a Wendy al pueblo** – la rubia desvía la mirada recordando lo que había dicho después de eso, Jellal pone una mano sobre su cabeza y revuelve sus cabellos dorados con ternura. – **tranquila, no me molesta que lo hayas dicho… me molesta que me hayas remplazado.**

Lucy lo miro in entender.

 **-¿de qué hablas?**

 **\- por lo que entendí sueles escaparte con ese chico ¿no? –** y nuevamente el rostro de Lucy se ilumino de rojo.

 **\- no es lo que piensas.**

 **-tranquila… me alegra que aunque yo estuviera ausente tu encontraras la forma de divertirte**. – dijo mientras el viento le golpeaba la cara y él se relajaba. - **¿y de donde lo conoces?** – Lucy no contesto – **por lo que veo él sabe bien lo que paso ese día.**

 **-ah… -** Lucy jugó con sus manos nerviosa, desde la llegada de su hermano no habían tocado ese tema y no sabía que tan incomodo seria hacerlo ahora – **Natsu… fue el chico que me salvo.** – ante lo dicho Jellal cerró los ojos, ya se esperaba esa respuesta.

 **-ya sabía que se me hacia conocido, entonces debo agradecerle ¿no? Por salvarte.**

 **-no creo que sea necesario.**

 **-como tu digas entonces** – y el peli azul se volteo tomando camino hacia el castillo, pero antes se volvió hacia su hermana que lo miraba expectante **. - ¿no vienes?**

 **-¿A dónde?**

 **-al pueblo por su puesto.** – Lucy lo miro boquiabierta. – **no pongas esa cara, tiene años que no vengo, quiero ir a pasear y que mejor que con mi compañera de aventuras.**

Y Lucy no pudo más que correr a los brazos de su hermano; un sentimiento de calidez la inundo, nada había cambiado.

 **-pues vámonos, pero antes debo ir por mi túnica, no deben reconocernos.**

 **-eso lo sé bien, ve por ella, yo te esperare aquí** – Lucy asintió y salió de ahí con una gran sonrisa de lo emocionada que estaba. – **Oh por cierto** – la rubia volteo ante el llamado de su hermano – **no te tardes Luce…** \- pronuncio el nombre lleno de burla, la rubia iba a contestar pero no pudo de lo nerviosa y avergonzada que estaba, por lo que solo le dio un desplante enojado y salió de ahí.

Decidió no pensar demasiado en la burla de su hermano mayor, ahora ya sabía que había escuchado la manera tan familiar en la que Natsu le hablaba y eso era bastante vergonzoso, además de que podría malinterpretarse. – sacudió la cabeza intentado esparcir esos pensamientos y seguir hacia su cuarto.

Y mientras corría hacia su habitación recordó las miles de cosas que en su tiempo había hecho con Jellal. Sus padres nunca les habían dejado salir del palacio pero hubo un tiempo en el que su hermano se las había arreglado para salir y pronto dejo que ella le acompañara. Aquellos días habían sido los mejores… hasta que pasó eso que su padre tanto temía y por lo que no les dejaban salir, aun recuerda los gritos de muchos niños llorando al ser tomados por esas personas con capuchas y a su hermano luchar.

Lucy jamás podría olvidar ese sentimiento de culpa cuando regreso al palacio sin su hermano, y como estuvo casi dos meses sin saber de él… y cuando regreso, su hermano ya no era el mismo.

Por fuera parecía no haber cambios, aparte claro de las marcas de tortura que tenia por todo el cuerpo; pero su actitud era la preocupante, tan callado, con esa mirada llena de odio… tan sombrío. Que sus padres había decidido que lo mejor es que se fuera de ahí, de ese pueblo que solo podía darle malos recuerdos a su hermano y entonces lo dejo de ver.

Años después Wendy había comenzado a visitarlo y supo por ella que su hermano poco a poco comenzaba a ser el mismo, y tiempo después comenzó a recibir sus cartas, parecía que él poco a poco iba recuperándose, aun así… ella nunca estuvo segura.

Aunque claro precisamente ahora no le cabía duda que su hermano era tal y como lo recordaba, con esa sonrisa socarrona y esa aura tan sedienta de aventura.

Entre sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado a su alcoba y pronto tomo la túnica que ocupaba para salir del palacio. Se tomo el tiempo para cambiarse y ponerse algo mas cómodo que aquel vestido con demasiado vuelo. Tomo uno de los pocos pantalones que tenia y que de hecho también solo podía ocupar en esas ocasiones, unas botas y una blusa muy sencilla, amarro su cabello en una coleta alta y con una sonrisa se puso la túnica encima. Si alguien la veía vestida así correrían a contarle a su madre y ella no quería eso.

Y ya ansiosa abrió la puerta de su cuarto dispuesta a salir, pero se detuvo de golpe al encontrar Natsu esperándola con una gran sonrisa.

 **-¿va algún lado princesa? –** Lucy abrió la boca.

 **-Natsu… ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **-siempre estoy al pendiente de ti Lushy…** \- bastaron dos segundos para que se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de decir – **quiero decir… eh… no… olvídalo**. – Dijo nervioso y ella solo pudo soltar una leve risa.- **¿y? ¿A dónde vas? –** Lucy desvió la mirada, no era buena mintiendo y menos a él.

 **-yo… iré a montar un rato con Jellal.**

 **-oh ya veo…** \- respondió con una sonrisa **\- ¿y en donde va la parte en la que hago como que te creo?** – ella suspiro, bien, ya sabía que no saldría bien.

 **-el quiere ir al pueblo, se supone que es un secreto.** – el hizo un puchero.

 **-¿ah? ¿Ya me remplazaste?** – Lucy soltó una carcajada recordando que de hecho su hermano le había dicho lo mismo no hace mucho.

 **-técnicamente, ya Salí con él antes que contigo…** \- el respondió con un gruñido – **realmente quiero pasar tiempo con el ¿puedes cubrirme con mis padres?** – rogó la rubia.

- **no me gusta esto, normalmente soy yo quien le pide eso a alguien más.**

 **-anda… tu y yo escapamos mañana ¿está bien?**

 **\- no intentes jugar conmigo Lucy… mañana es el baile. –** La rubia se golpeo la frente, había olvidado por completo el baile. – **Pero está bien, yo te cubro** – el dijo con una sonrisa.

 **-gracias** – y salió corriendo del pasillo bajo la atenta mirada del peli rosado.

.

.

.

Cuando llego al lugar donde su hermano esperaba se sorprendió al no encontrarlo solo, Wendy estaba subida en sus hombros y ambos jugaban animadamente.

 **-ah Lucy** – hablo el muy feliz – **esta pequeña enana se nos unirá en la aventura.** – la rubia miro a su hermana y esta sonrió.

 **-¿estás seguro?**

 **-claro, ella no podía acompañarnos antes porque era muy pequeña, pero ahora eres toda una aventurera ¿cierto Wendy?**

 **-¡sí! Ya tengo 8** – dijo la pequeña como si aquello fuera lo único que necesitara para salir del palacio; a pesar de que Lucy estaba contenta también le preocupaba de cierta manera, algo que su hermano mayor pudo detectar.

 **\- no te preocupes Lucy, estaremos bien** – y eso fue todo lo que Lucy necesito para sentirse confiada.

Salir de ahí no fue complicado, los dos mayores ya conocían bastante bien la manera de hacerlo. La parte más alejada de los terrenos del palacio, más allá de los jardines, más allá del lago, mas allá de los establos y en la enorme barra de jardineras estaba la entrada. Cuando llegaron el peli azul busco con la mirada para encontrar aquello con lo que sabía era el lugar correcto donde jalar; no fue necesario, Lucy le indico donde y el sonrió, con ambas manos saco un gran cubo que era parte de la jardinera y les indico a ambas que entraran por el agujero; cuando los tres estuvieron dentro volvió a colocar el cubo en su lugar quedando como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Salieron del otro lado y pronto se pusieron las capas para tapar sus cabellos.

 **-¿ahora qué?** – pregunto una Wendy confundida pues todo lo que veía era la entrada al gran bosque, miro intrigada a su hermano mayor quien le sonrió.

 **-debemos entrar al bosque Wendy, el pueblo queda abajo… nunca has salido del palacio ¿cierto?** – la pequeña peli azul peinada en coletas negó con la cabeza **– pues apuesto que después de esto querrás venir sola.** – la pequeña miro hacia abajo asustada.

 **-me da miedo el bosque.**

 **-vienes conmigo Wen… y ten por seguro que conmigo no te pasara nada** – dijo totalmente seguro de sus palabras, por que esta vez sí podría proteger a sus hermanas menores, de eso no cabía duda. – **bueno, vamos antes de que alguien nos vea o noten nuestra ausencia.**

 **-¡es verdad Jellal! –** Exclamo Lucy asustada – **se darán cuenta, ninguno de los tres se quedara, eso será muy sospechoso.** – Jellal se encogió de hombros.

 **-para cuando lo noten ya estaremos lejos.**

 **-¡ese no es el problema!**

 **-Lucy, estas muy exaltada.**

 **-y tu estas demasiado despreocupado** – Jellal sonrió aun mas y se encogió de hombros.

 **-hay que disfrutar un poco mas** – eso la descoloco y cuando su hermano le tendió la mano ella suspiro, aun así la tomo, más fuerte que nunca.

Y comenzaron a adentrarse en el bosque; no paso mucho tiempo cuando Wendy se sintió cansada y se dejo caer de sentón sobre el césped.

 **-Wendy… ya estamos por llegar**. – la peli azul miro a su hermano mientras jadeaba. Jellal sonrió, no le sorprendía que su pequeña hermana fuera así, siempre había sido delicada.

 **-estoy muy cansada** – se quejo. El peli azul se agacho a su lado de espaldas y Wendy lo miro curiosa.

 **-sube, yo te llevo.**

 **-¡yei! -** festejo la pequeña subiendo a la espalda de su hermano.

Lucy miraba la escena enternecida.

 **-había olvidado lo mucho que la malcrías.** – él sonrió derrotado. Y volvieron a emprender la caminata.

 **-¿Qué tal vas con tu magia Lucy?** – pregunto el peli azul. La rubia bajo la mirada, prestando más atención a sus pies.

 **-mamá no me deja hablar demasiado con los espíritus a excepción de Virgo que la mayoría del tiempo está conmigo… también con Acuario pero ella me da miedo.**

 **-¿enserio? Pero si es muy amable.**

 **-pues a mí me odia** – Jellal soltó una carcajada. – **y Leo, pero a mi padre no le gusta que este con él.**

 **\- no me sorprende, si bien recuerdo era un pervertido** – Lucy sonrió ante las palabras de su hermano - **¿Qué hay de los demás? -** la rubia lo medito unos segundos.

 **-realmente nos los eh visto, últimamente mamá solo carga con esas tres llaves, la demás las debe tener guardadas.**

 **-qué extraño… -** susurro Jellal. Y vaya que le parecía extraño, su madre amaba sus espíritus con todo su corazón y siempre las llevaba consigo, no entendía por qué eso habría cambiado. - **¿pero has practicado?**

 **-no… papá dice que aun soy muy joven.** – el peli azul frunció el ceño, aquello también se le hacía extraño. – **el cree que no debo aprender a pelear, no importa cuántas veces le diga que no es necesario practicar tácticas de combate, el no me escucha, yo solo quiero poder invocarlos sin problemas y poder defenderme.**

Jellal notaba el rostro triste de su hermana.

 **-pero está bien, de todas formas no me pertenecen.**

 **-sabes que mamá te las dará cuando llegue el momento. –** dijo tratando de animarla.

 **-¿Cuándo será eso?** – Dijo con un tono de voz más molesto – **si ni siquiera me deja invocarlos o estar con ellos a solas ¿Cómo puedo estar lista? Así el momento jamás llegara.** – Apretó los puños con fuerza – **a veces me hubiera gustado poseer una magia que no dependa de las llaves, como la tuya o la de Wendy.**

 **-no digas eso Lucy, mi magia no es la más pacifica del mundo.**

 **-pero es hermosa, y además increíblemente poderosa… y la de Wendy es tan bonita, que a veces siento soy la única en la familia que no posee un don para la magia realmente.**

 **-eso es una estupidez, tu magia es única Lucy… y tú tienes algo que apenas Wendy y yo podemos imaginar** – la rubia miro a su hermano – **una conexión con los espíritus celestiales y con ese mundo que nosotros no podemos sentir –** Lucy sonrió enternecida y sintiéndose realmente especial – **yo también te envidio a veces.**

 **-no lo entiendo, siempre dijiste estar muy orgulloso de tu magia.**

 **-es solo que a veces… me asusta mi propio poder** – dice mientras Lucy notaba una oscuridad en sus ojos, pero fue rápidamente por que pronto su hermano sonreía como si nada - **hey Wendy también envidio la tuya.** – dijo mirando hacia arriba.

 **-pero yo aun no puedo hacer magia, apenas y eh logrado restaurar mi propia energía.**

 **-es normal Wen, aun eres muy joven pero seguro que cuando crezcas un poco más podrás hacer cosas increíbles.**

 **-quisiera poder curar a todo el mundo**. – dijo Wendy con su dulce voz, sus palabras enternecieron a ambos hermanos.

 **-y lo lograras, tenlo por seguro.**

Los tres sonrieron y siguieron caminando entre las cosas que se habían perdido por haber estado alejados. Pronto llegaron a la entrada del pueblo, donde ya varias personas caminaban por ahí, entre varios puestos donde vendían diferentes cosas y los niños corrían por todos lados.

 **-vaya… sigue igual** – dijo el mayor admirándose de cada cosa que veía y podía recordar.

 **-a mi me parece que ha cambiado bastante** – le respondió Lucy a lo que el rio.

 **-¿no debería ser al revés?** – dice sonriente y ella se encoge de hombros.

Wendy pasaba la mirada por doquier, totalmente maravillada por todo lo que veía y nunca había conocido. Un puesto llamo su atención, desde hace rato su pansa había sonado por hambre. Se acerco con total calma y tomo una manzana del puesto, la llevo a su boca y la mordió saboreando el jugo de la fruta.

 **-hey mocosa mas te vale que tengas como pagarlo. –** Wendy miro asustada al gran hombre que ahora la veía amenazadoramente **\- ¿tienes dinero o no?**

 **-eh… no yo…**

 **-entonces eres una ladrona** – dijo tomándola del brazo – **deberás pagar lo que te has comido –** decía el señor con la gran pansa bastante enojado.

El ruido no tardo mucho en atraer la atención de las personas y pronto la plática que Jellal y Lucy tenían acabo cuando se dieron cuenta que efectivamente su pequeña hermana no estaba a su a lado. Para tranquilidad de ambos la encontraron no muy lejos de ahí, pero lamentablemente estaba metida en problemas.

Fue Jellal el primero en moverse a una gran velocidad que incluso dejo a Lucy un poco asombrada. Para cuando la rubia llego al lugar ya su hermano mayor había empujado no demasiado fuerte al gran hombre.

 **-no vuelvas a tocarla –** dijo en un tono frió y amenazador que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera al hombre y también a Lucy, al igual que a las personas que se habían unido alrededor.

 **-esa mocosa me robo** – dijo el hombro gordo apuntando hacia una Wendy escondida detrás de la pierna de su hermano.

 **-ella no lo sabía, es tan solo una niña.**

 **-debe pagar** – dijo el hombre a pesar de que el muchacho frente a él lograba intimidarlo. Jellal frunció el ceño y metió una mano dentro de su capa, pronto saco una pequeña bolsa y se la aventó al hombre.

- **quédese con el cambio** – y salió de ahí con Wendy de su mano.

Lucy suspiro relajada al ver que el problema no sería mayor problema, sonrió y se acerco a sus hermanos.

 **-Wendy te dije antes de salir del castillo que si querías venir con nosotros debías obedecer y no alejarte.**

 **-lo siento** – dijo la pequeña secándose las lagrimas que había sacado por lo asustada que había estado.

 **-ya no importa, solo no te alejes.** – Lucy se agacho al lado de ambos.

- **si tienen hambre conozco un lugar donde hay muy buena comida**. – dijo la rubia, a lo que Wendy aplaudió emocionada y Jellal asintió contento. – **pues vamos.**

Y pronto las dos princesas y el príncipe se encaminaron al lugar que decía la rubia. Cuando llegaron en frente Jellal levanto la ceja. El lugar era una pequeña choza, con puertas de cantina, de las personas que salían la mayoría lo hacían borrachas y un gran escándalo se escuchaba dentro.

 **-¿segura que es aquí?** \- Lucy asintió.

 **-aquí preparan las mejores tartas de todo el mundo** – los ojos de Wendy parecieron iluminarse ante las palabras de su hermana y se encamino a la entrada emocionada.

- **espera Wendy –** le grito su hermano tomándola de la mano. **– entremos juntos.**

Y por supuesto el lugar era tal como él se lo esperaba. Había bastantes personas, la mayoría parecían ser hombres y muchos de ellos estaban bebiendo lo que claro por el olor Jellal supuso era alcohol. El escándalo era producido por varias personas, algunas discutían, algunas reían, otras incluso bailaban y casi sale de ahí cuando vio una mesa volar por los aires. El peli azul miro hacia su hermana esperando que se hubiera equivocado de lugar pero se encontró con una Lucy bastante sonriente.

 **-¡Lucy!** – el también volteo ante el llamado de su hermana. Una linda chica de cabello lila se acerco con una bandeja en la mano y muy sonriente. **– Que gusto verte** – dijo abrazando la rubia.

 **-Kinana, a mí también me da gusto.**

 **-hace bastante que no venías por aquí ¿Dónde está Natsu? –** dijo la chica buscando al lado de la chica, su mirada se centro en el peli azul y después en la pequeña niña a su lado.

 **-el no pudo venir esta vez…**

 **-oh bueno… ¿comerás aquí?** – Lucy asintió mientras sonreía – **entonces les daré una mesa** – dijo llevándolos hacia una mesa vacía al fondo del establecimiento.

 **-tienes un día ajetreado** – le dijo la rubia ya tomando asiento donde les había indicado la peli lila.

 **-oh ni que lo digas, desde que Mira se fue las cosas han cambiado, aunque no lo creas hay menos gente que antes**. – dijo la mujer con mirada melancólica.

 **-la extrañas ¿verdad?**

 **-¿y quién no? Pero es mejor así, ella está bastante contenta** – dijo guiñándole el ojo - **¿Qué les traigo?**

Lucy miro a sus dos hermanos pero ambos parecían no tener ni idea de lo que pudieran ordenar por lo que sonrió divertida.

 **-que sean tres tartas por favor.**

 **-claro que si ¿quieres acompañarlas con el sake de siempre?** – la pregunta le hizo sonrojar y ponerse nerviosa de igual manera.

 **-n… no, no es necesario**. – Kinana alzo la ceja, aunque Lucy era una chica muy dulce y para nada maleada la chica siempre que había ido ahí desde la primera vez acompañaba su comida un el mejor sake que tenían.

 **-está bien** – la mirada de la mujer fue a parar a la más pequeña y se agacho a su lado - **¿te gustaría una malteada?** – dijo amablemente y la gran sonrisa de Wendy le hizo saber que había dado en el clavo.

Cuando Kinana se fue, Lucy suspiro aliviada. Pero no duro mucho.

 **-¿sake? ¿Desde cuándo bebes?** – pregunto su hermano curioso.

 **-ah, no, es que yo…** \- balbuceaba nerviosa, Jellal sonrió.

 **-hey no tienes que ponerte así, soy tu hermano no tu padre, además ya casi cumples 18 y no está mal comenzar a beber, siempre cuando no te emborraches.**

 **-¡no!** – Se apuro a decir – **yo solo bebo un tarro cuando vengo, nunca he bebido de mas.**

 **-me alegra… ¿y?**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **\- ¿me lo recomiendas?** – Lucy sonrió ante la comprensión de su hermano y asintió.

 **\- es el mejor que hay.**

 **-debe serlo si prefieres beber sake al vino que nos sirven en el palacio. –** ella soltó una carcajada, esos era bastante cierto, ella no soportaba el vino.

Cuando Kinana apareció con las órdenes todos miraron maravillados las tartas pues se veían sumamente apetitosas.

 **-¿nos traerías dos tarros de sake?** – pidió Jellal y ella asintió. Lucy lo miro confundida.

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-es solo que será extraño beber sake contigo.**

 **-oh disculpa, tal vez debería hablarle a cierto chico de pelo rosa –** la mención de Natsu la hizo enrojecer y el soltó una carcajada.

 **-hum** – ella hizo un desplante y se levanto viendo hacia la barra en donde la peli morada estaba preparando las bebidas – **ahora vengo** – dijo dejando a un divertido Jellal sentado y comiendo contento al lado de la pequeña Wendy que ya trataba de meter la tarta completa en la boca.

Cuando Lucy termino de pedirle lo que quería a la mesera dio media vuelta con ambos tarros de sake en su mano. Sin embargo choco con un gran hombre. Era tan alto que tenía que levantar la cara para verle el rostro, muy musculoso, con barba, cabello negro, una cicatriz en la frente y una sonrisa burlona.

 **-permiso –** pidió ella tratando de esquivar al hombre pero este se lo impidió soltando una carcajada.

 **-¿A dónde tan pronto? ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y me das una de esas bebidas que llevas? –** dijo tomándola del brazo con tanta fuerza que Lucy sintió dolor.

 **\- no quiero problemas** – dijo ya en un tono más alto y firme. – **Suélteme** – demando.

 **-¿ha?** – Exclamo el hombre levantando una ceja – **pero mira que tenemos aquí, una gatita muy fiera** – dijo soltando una carcajada, el olor a alcohol luego hasta Lucy, dos hombres detrás también rieron de lo que su acompañante decía **– te digo que vengas conmigo** – dijo jalándola más fuerte y haciendo que ella soltara ambos tarros, cayendo estos fuertemente al suelo.

Lucy miro aterrada al hombre. Eso nunca le había pasado, había ido muchas veces a ese lugar y los hombres no se le acercaban nunca. Pero claro era porque siempre estaba con Natsu, Gray o Erza, y todos ahí les temían a esos tres. Trago saliva asustado.

 **-oye** – la voz de Jellal hizo que ella abriera los ojos y en ese instante percibió la manera en la que su hermano golpeo con fuerza extrema el rostro del hombre que era quizá medio cuerpo más grande que su hermano. El hombre salió volando estrellándose con la pared fuertemente.

Las miradas de todos se concentraron en ellos y Lucy pudo sentir la fuerza de la magia de Jellal comenzando a fluir, debía detenerlo o si no todos ahí se darían cuenta de quienes eran.

Cuando el hombre que había sido golpeado se levanto dispuesto a contraatacar vio que el peli azul estaba preparado para de igual manera seguir luchando.

 **-bastardo, pagaras por eso** – pronuncio el barbón. Jellal sonrió socarronamente, como si el asunto le divirtiera.

Y el hombre comenzó a atacar, sin embargo no lograba darle a Jellal quien esquivaba cada golpe con mucha destreza; los otros dos hombres amigos del barbón se unieron y en ese instante el peli azul sonrió aun más y con mucha rapidez pateo a cada uno mandándolos contra el suelo.

Lucy miraba anonada sabía que su hermano era buena peleando, pero realmente estaba siendo increíble y sin siquiera utilizar nada de su magia. Estaba tan concentrada admirando la fuerza de su hermano que no se dio cuenta que el tercero de los hombre ya no estaba. Sintió que la tomaban por atrás, inmovilizando su brazo izquierdo y amenazando su cuello con un cuchillo.

 **-oye mocoso –** grito el que la retenía hacia Jellal – **te mueves un dedo y la mato** – el silencio se hizo y Jellal se le quedo mirando por debajo de la capucha.

Y en ese silencio, solo se podían escuchar las risas burlonas de los tres bandidos, pero entonces el peli azul sonrió, de una manera tan macabra que incluso Lucy se asusto y Wendy que estaba alejada retrocedió.

 **-meteoro** – susurro con un tono gélido. Y nadie ahí supo que fue lo que paso.

Lucy solo sintió que el agarre del hombre se soltaba y su presencia desaparecía. Un ruido sordo se escucho y los tres hombres se encontraban en el piso, con bastante sangre a su alrededor.

 **-lo siento** – dijo Jellal mirando a Kinana – **no quería ensuciar** – dijo sonriendo.

 **-¡¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?! –** una voz autoritaria resonó por el lugar y pronto entro una pelirroja muy molesta al lado de un peli negro con cara de aburrimiento.

Erza abrió los ojos al ver la escena, tres tipos semi muertos tirados en un charco de sangre, un tipo con capucha en el centro y la princesa Lucy parada cerca de él con lagrimas en los ojos.

 **-¡¿Lucy?! –** Dijo acercándose rápidamente a la rubia, limpio la lagrima que corría por la mejilla de la rubia - **¿pero qué haces aquí? ¿Qué paso?**

- **estos tres bandidos la amenazaron** – interrumpió Kinana a lo que quería decir Lucy – **este joven la salvo de una manera realmente impresionante.** – dijo señalando a Jellal.

 **-¿Quién eres tú? –** pregunto Erza de tal manera que parecía más que exigía la respuesta con cara enojada.

Jellal sonrió ante la voz demandante de la pelirroja y también la manera en que la chica mostraba real preocupación por su hermana. Se quito la capucha y le regalo una linda sonrisa a la guerrera quien lo miraba sorprendida.

Erza abrió la boca dispuesta a decir el nombre del príncipe sorprendida, pero entonces noto que las miradas de todo estaban sobre ellos y sonrió nerviosa.

 **-vayan a sentarse** – dijo y Lucy tomo la mano de su hermano y se dirigieron a su mesa donde Wendy les estaba esperando muy confundida.

Jellal ya sentado no quito la mirada de la mujer de pelo escarlata quien se dirigía a los tres hombres que él había noqueado. Abrió grande los ojos cuando vio como la chica levantaba al más grande todos del cuello y lo dejaba colgando en el aire.

 **-¿así que otra vez estas dando problemas eh? No aprendes la lección Fitch** – dijo soltándolo y este azoto contra el suelo. Erza puso un pie sobre el cuello del hombre delirante – **esta fue la última vez ¿entiendes? Si te vuelvo a ver en este bar o molestando a cualquier chica del pueblo te enterrare mi espada en tu trasero** – y su pie apretó más fuerte la garganta de hombre haciendo que este jadeara - **¿queda claro? –** El hombre hizo un sonido extraño y ella sonrió – **tomare eso como un sí.**

Y quito su pie de ahí. Se agacho y tomo el cabello grasiento del hombre jalando de él para sacarlo por la puerta de aquella taberna; a su lado Gray hacia lo mismo con los otros dos.

 **-gracias Erza** – dijo Kinana.

 **-no es nada, si vuelven a venir avísame y los echare del pueblo** – dijo muy segura de sí misma. Y después e dirigió a la mesa en donde estaban los chicos de la realeza, Gray la seguía en todo momento.

Se sentó a lado del que nuevamente se había puesto la capucha y una Wendy que la saludo con un gran abrazo, Gray tomo asiento al lado de la princesa rubia.

 **-¿Qué hace aquí princesa? –** Pregunto solo para que ellos escucharan - **¿y con la princesa Wendy?**

 **\- lo siento, pero mi hermano tenía muchas ganas de salir, y creí que sería buena idea traerlo aquí para que probara las ricas tartas de Kinana.** – Dijo con la mirada agachada totalmente avergonzada – **no quería que nos metiéramos en problemas.**

Erza soltó un suspiro.

 **-ya no importa** – dijo con una sonrisa – **lo importante es que está bien, al igual que la pequeña Wendy y usted** – dijo viendo al peli azul – **pero no debería ir por ahí usando magia tan a la ligera, es peligroso si alguien se entera que el príncipe y las princesas están fuera del palacio y sin protección.**

 **-lo siento** – se disculpo Jellal con una cálida sonrisa – **me deje llevar por el enojo, no volverá a pasa** r – Erza se sonrojo y negó rápidamente con las manos.

 **\- ¡no debe disculparse conmigo! Yo me disculpo por no estar al pendiente.** – Jellal se reprimió la carcajada que eso le ocasiono.

 **-Erza –** dijo Kinana apareciendo en la mesa y poniendo un gran pastel frente a la pelirroja a la que claramente le brillaron sus ojos y aplaudía emocionada; a Jellal incluso le pareció que se veía más niña que Wendy, lo cual a sus ojos le pareció increíblemente adorable.

 **-ah Kinana tu sí que sabes consentirme**. – dijo en un tono emocionado mientras tomaba su tenedor ya lista para comenzar a comer. – la peli morada sonrió en respuesta y después miro a Lucy.

 **-Lucy tu ropa esta mojada, ven conmigo, seguro tengo ropa que prestarte** – Lucy se miro aunque ya sabía que estaba empapada por culpa del hombre que había hecho que se tirara los tarros de sake encima; comenzaba a sentir frió y además no quería apestar a alcohol así que asintió y se levanto lista para seguir a la peli morada.

- **vengo en un momento** – le dijo a su hermano.

 **-¿puedo ir?** – pregunto Wendy y Kinana le sonrió.

 **-claro pequeña, tengo una muñeca que se parece mucho a ti ¿te gustaría verla?** – la princesa asintió rápidamente y se fue de la mano de la peli morada.

Jellal vio como sus hermanas se iban y sonrió satisfecha de haberlas protegido ese día. No es que aquello remplazara el hecho de que no había podido proteger a Lucy tiempo atrás, pero se sentía bien.

- **príncipe** – la voz de Gray le hizo voltear – se **que no es algo que normalmente beba pero… ¿le gustaría un poco de sake?** – el peli azul sonrió por la amabilidad del muchacho serio.

 **-te la aceptare, gracias. –** y el peli negro salió de ahí hacia la barra.

 **-lamento que haya tenido que pasar por eso su majestad -** la voz de Erza llamo su atención ; la chica lo miraba con una sonrisa y un poco de pastel en la comisura de sus labios que al parecer ella no había notado. **– aquí todos son amables y esos problemas no ocurren, pero esas personas son viajeros y a veces causan problemas.**

 **\- no hay problema, yo entiendo y además ya venía mentalmente preparado para algo así… puedes llamarme Jellal por cierto.**

 **-no creo que sea apropiado, respeto mucho sus títulos.**

 **-y eso está bien, pero realmente deberías llamarme por mi nombre, por lo menos aquí, o alguien podría escucharte –** dijo guiñándole un ojo – **yo también te llamare por tu nombre ¿de acuerdo? Erza…** \- y cuando lo dijo fue como si la electricidad recorriera su piel.

A ella un escalofrió la recorrió, la manera que él tenía de pronunciar su nombre le hacía estremecer, era como si nunca lo hubiera escuchado.

 **-está bien… solo cuando este en el pueblo… Jellal** – y aunque no fuera correcto a ella no le supieron extrañas las letras de su nombre salir de su boca.

 **-sabes… tengo un poco de curiosidad –** dijo cruzándose de brazos sobre la mesa - **¿puedo preguntar?**

 **-claro** – respondió ella sin dudar.

 **-es que me parece curioso que te apellides Scarlet, por tu cabello quiero decir, es una increíble coincidencia ¿no lo crees?** – la sonrisa que ella le otorgo hizo que su corazón se acelerada.

Su mirada se lleno de un brillo especial, de una manera tal que a él le pareció que recordaba algo mágico, y su voz sonó tan clara y tan bonita…

 **-en realidad yo no tenía un apellido**. – Jellal levanto la ceja sin entender y ella rio ante la cara de incredulidad del príncipe – **soy huérfana así que lo único que siempre tuve fue mi nombre.**

 **-¿elegiste tu apellido por el color de cabello?** – Erza negó lentamente con la cabeza.

 **-Cuando era niña conocí a un chico -** comenzó a decir tomando un mechón de su cabello y acariciándolo con delicadez, perdiéndose en cada cabello mientras su mente viaja a aquel momento atrás – **quería salvarlo, pero no pude… y ni siquiera pude saber su nombre o quién era, nunca volví a verlo pero…** \- una sonrisa melancólica inundo su rostro – **recuerdo bien que cuando me vio y aunque no me conocía, el pronuncio una sola palabra…**

Jellal abrió los ojos sorprendió sintiendo que aquello le sonaba extrañamente familiar.

 **-Scarlet** – completo el sin darse cuenta y ella sonrió mirándolo a los ojos por un momento y después, perdiéndose completamente en el tatuaje del rostro de él.

 **-precisamente…** \- susurro.

.

.

.

Camino descalza por el frió piso del palacio hasta su habitación, llevaba sus botas en una mano y su pequeño bolso en la otra. Soltó un suspiro, lo único que quería era tirarse sobre su cama y dormir para siempre.

Se detuvo cuando llego a la puerta de su habitación, frente a la puerta había uno de los grandes ventanales que rodeaba a todo el castillo y frente a él, parado viendo hacia la luna estaba un peli rosado. Pronto sintió la presencia de ella y volteo dándole una gran sonrisa.

 **-Princesa** – dijo acercándose a ella – **vaya que eres un desastre** – dijo refiriéndose a lo despeinada que estaba y lo cansada que se veía. – Lucy sonrió, no era que realmente le molestara, Natsu siempre bromeaba así con ella.

 **-estoy exhausta… -** dijo la rubia – **no sé que me canso mas si la caminata de regreso o el largo monologo de mi padre... el cual al parecer mañana seguirá.**

 **-lo siento, intente cubrirlos pero… no pude cuando supieron que incluso Wendy no estaba, debiste avisarme que la llevarías contigo.**

 **\- no lo sabía** – ambos se miraron – **lo siento, te metí en problemas ¿cierto?**

 **-tuve un gran regaño, si, pero eso no importa si te la has pasado bien** – Lucy bajo la mirada avergonzada y sonrojada, esperando que la oscuridad del pasillo opacara el tono rojo de su rostro.

 **-puedo compensarlo** – dijo de inmediato y comenzó a hurgar dentro de su bolso.

Natsu sonrió muy feliz cuando la rubia saco una tarta y se la tendió.

 **-no creerías que me olvidaría de traerte ¿no?**

 **-¡Eres la mejor Lushy! –** dijo abrazándola fuertemente. Ella se sorprendió pero pronto correspondió de igual manera inundándose con aquel aroma tal varonil que el peli rosa desprendía. **– te dejare dormir, mañana también será agotador.**

 **-cierto, el baile** – dijo no muy emocionada. Natsu soltó una carcajada.

- **anímate, los bailes son divertidos**. – ella lo miro por un momento, embelesándose con la imagen del muchacho con el reflejo de la luna detrás de él.

 **-solo si bailas conmigo** – le dijo sorprendiéndose a si misma.

 **-sabes que me encantaría** – respondió el guerrero tomando una mano de ella entre las suyas – **pero no se puede.**

 **-al menos una… no debería haber problema** – Natsu se rasco la nuca pensándolo un poco.

 **-veremos mañana ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-bien** – dijo la rubia entendiendo que eso era todo lo que podía obtener por ahora. – **buenas noches.**

Natsu llevo la delicada mano de la rubia hasta sus labios y bajo la atenta mirada de ella la beso, aquello hizo que la piel de Lucy se erizara y que incluso pudiera escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

 **-buenas noches Lushy…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Muchísimas_ _gracias por los reviews; l ady-werempire y Giuly DG_

 _espero que les guste este capitulo._

 _No olviden dejarme un comentario =D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen._

* * *

 _ **~ YOUR DARAKNESS ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _Capitulo 3._

 _._

El sol comenzaba a salir de entre aquellas montañas tan lejanas, con un intenso color rojizo alrededor, un amanecer hermoso pero que de igual forma solo hacía que sus pensamientos fueran mas sólidos sobre aquella cuestión.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de Erza Scarlet la noche anterior, ¿sería verdad? Esa niña que le había salvado aquella noche… ¿era ella? y se lo repetía en su mente miles de veces, recordando cada instante de aquella escena por mas escalofríos que le causara, y era verdad… los ojos almendrados tan llenos de valor y determinación con ese brillo cegador, la sonrisa que guardaba la promesa de que estarían bien, y su cabello… con ese tono escarlata tan extraño que pensó nunca volver a ver.

Todo indicaba que precisamente él había conocido a Erza Scarlet hace ya bastantes años. ¿Pero ella lo recordaba?

Azota un puño contra su escritorio con fuerza, maldiciendo su suerte; porque la noche anterior no pudieron seguir hablando, sus hermanas al igual que el otro guardia habían regresado a la mesa y ellos no pudieron volver a tocar el tema.

 **-Jellal-sama –** el peli azul voltea ante su llamado encontrándose con el espíritu celestial de su madre, la mucama de cabello rosado. En sus manos cargaba una bola de cristal – **La señorita Ultear desea hablar con usted a través de la lacrima.**

 **-está bien** – y Virgo entro dejando el objeto sobre su escritorio y después dirigiéndose a la puerta nuevamente para salir **– joven Jellal** – el chico la miro nuevamente – **su majestad ha pedido que vaya al trono antes del desayuno**

 **-si, ahí estaré** – ya podía casi olfatear lo que tenía que decirle su padre… decirle o gritarle.

 **-¿Jellal? –** la voz de Ultear le saca de sus pensamientos y voltea hacia el objeto circular, encontrándose con la pequeña imagen de la princesa del reino que lo estuvo resguardando todo ese tiempo, de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, y una mirada tan severa que ocasionaba escalofríos.

 **-hola Ultear ¿Cómo estás?**

 **-¿Cómo estoy? Definitivamente debes agradecer por estar a cientos de kilómetros porque estoy bastante enojada de hecho** – y él supo que era verdad por el tono de su voz tan lleno de furia – **llevas tres días ahí y ni siquiera has tenido la molestia de llamar ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?**

Jellal suelta una risa nerviosa.

 **-lo siento, pero estaba disfrutando un poco, tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a mis padres y a** **Lucy, y aunque a Wendy la había visto relativamente hace poco igualmente la extrañaba –** comenzó a decir tomando asiento en aquella silla de elegante cuero, con el amanecer a sus espaldas **– y eh salido a conocer mi reino nuevamente.**

 **-¿y qué tal? ¿Es tal como recuerdas?**

 **-no… ha cambiado bastante, todos lo hicieron –** respondió con quizás un poco de melancolía.

 **-¿lo dices por tu hermana? –** Jellal alzo la ceja y ella sonrió **– hey te conozco y sé que era a ella a quien más tenias ganas de volver a ver ¿no es lo que esperabas?**

 **-no, no, no es eso Lucy sigue siendo la chica dulce, amable y valiente que deje en el pasado…tan solo es más independiente.**

 **-¿eso no te gusta?**

 **-me gusta, pero… -** el suelta una risita, era vergonzoso decir aquello - **es un poco frustrante regresar y darme cuenta de que ya no me necesita como antes** – pensó en decir que ahora parecía que la chica dependía mas de cierto guardia pero decidió guardárselo, la vida e su hermana no era algo que el debiera difundir por todos lados.

 **-pareces un papá oso sufriendo por que su pequeña crece.**

 **-supongo que es algo así. –** dijo asintiendo. ¿Para qué negarlo? **\- ¿y como están las cosas por allá? ¿Y Meredy?**

 **-extrañándote mucho, pregunta cada día por ti, tal vez te llame mas tarde.**

 **-no creo poder contestar, resulta que mis padres planearon una fiesta de último momento por mi regreso** – Ultear abrió grande los ojos.

 **-oh… y no nos has invitado** – le dijo seriamente.

 **-te dije que fue de último momento, además te tomaría semanas llegar aquí.** – Sonrió nervioso cuando noto que la peli negra parecía hacer un puchero – **hey realmente me gustaría tenerlas aquí.**

 **-sabes que el tiempo no es problema para mí –** contesto seriamente - **hare como que te creo… ¿Qué tal tus padres?**

 **-bien, ellos parecieron contentos de tenerme de vuelta, mi madre sigue igual.**

 **-siempre eh tenido ganas de conocerla, dicen que es una mujer muy amable.**

 **-si bueno, eso es tan solo la primera parte, también es aterradora.**

 **-¡Jellal!**

- **jajajaja ¿Qué? Es la verdad, ya la conocerás… y mi padre encargándose del reino, siempre trabajando, incluso el primer día que llegue ya estaba hablándome de matrimonio.** – Ultear abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se mordió el labio.

 **-¿ah sí? ¿Qué decían?**

 **-algo sobre mi edad y que ya debía ir pensando en eso, que incluso debería ir buscando hoy –** Ultear desvió la mirada, guardándose la decepción para sí misma – **pero lo dudo, mi padre es un poco estricto con eso, quiere que busque a alguien de la realeza.**

 **-es lo mejor** – contesto ella sin vacilar – **para guardar el linaje de la magia.**

 **-Ultear ni siquiera se sabe si realmente se perdería por combinar razas.**

 **-¿quieres arriesgarte?** – Jellal la miro y soltó un suspiro **– sí, eso creí… ¿entonces tendrás pronto un baile para elegir esposa?**

 **-no lo sé, también se lo ha dicho a Lucy, su cumpleaños es en un mes, probablemente todas las familias reales estén invitadas** – dijo recargándose en su asiento – **la fiesta obviamente no es solo para festejar, es para que ambos elijamos.**

 **-¡una fiesta! Estoy ansiosa ¿estoy invitada verdad?**

 **-claro que si Ul… -** el chico sonrió al ver la mirada asesina que ella le dio por ese apodo **– de hecho puedo decir con seguridad que eres la favorita de mi madre.**

 **-¿favorita?**

 **-si ya sabes… ha insistido mucho, creo que esperaba que para cuando volviera tu y yo tuviéramos una relación.** – la escucho reír nerviosa **– pero le dije que tan solo éramos buenos amigos.** – y como por magia dejo de sonreír.

 **-Príncipe** – la puerta se abrió dejando ver al guardia de cabello negro que recordaba se llamaba Gray – **su majestad llama por usted, parece ser urgente,**

 **-oh, enseguida voy Gray –** y el morocho cerró la puerta, Jellal se llevo una mano a la frente, estaba haciéndose a la idea del gran regaño que iba a tener.

 **-¿Gray? ¿Qué Gray? –** pregunto Ultear consternada por haber escuchado aquel nombre.

 **-es un guardia de aquí ¿Por qué?**

 **-no… por nada –** contesto bajando la mirada – **oye antes de que te vayas tengo al muy importante que decirte.**

 **-lo siento Ultear pero a como me imagino las cosas mi madre debe estar un poco histérica** – dijo levantándose, poniendo su espada enfundada en sus cintura y su capa real - **¿podemos hablar mañana?**

 **-¡no! Jellal es muy importante** – dijo un poco exaltada, algo que al peli azul le pareció bastante extraño, pero realmente temía más a su madre ahora mismo.

 **\- te llamare pronto lo prometo** – y sin más corto la llamada.

Salió por la puerta tratando de que su caminar fuera lo más lento posible, entre mas tardara en llegar a la habitación del trono más largo seria su tiempo de vida.

Cuando lamentablemente noto que había llegado noto a ambos guardias Natsu y Gray justo afuera, resguardo las puertas cerradas.

 **-¿están enojados?** – pregunto nervioso Jellal refiriéndose a sus padres. El peli rosa desvió la mirada.

 **-un poco, sobre todo el rey** – contesto **– pero aun no hemos escuchado nada, ni siquiera a Lucy –** Jellal abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

 **-¿Lucy está adentro? No sabía que también la habían llamado.**

 **-si… desde hace unos minutos –** Jellal soltó un suspiro, ni siquiera había notado el extremo tono de preocupación con el que el peli rosado había hablado.

 **-bien, entrare –** y ambos guardias abrieron las puertas dejando entrar al peli azul, la cerraron casi de inmediato.

Natsu detuvo su oreja detrás de a puerta, lo que sea que pasara el quería escuchar. Entonces sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le mando directo al suelo.

 **-¡¿pero qué diablos pasa contigo?!** – le grito a Gray una vez que se levanto de nuevo.

 **-¿conmigo? Tu eres el idiota que va por ahí diciéndole al príncipe que nosotros solemos escuchar por detrás de la puerta** – Natsu abrió la boca pero no se pudo defender, realmente había metido la pata; Gray suspiro – **además las ha llamado Lucy frente a él, deberían cortarte la cabeza.**

 **-pues a él no le pareció enojarle.**

 **-más bien no creo que se haya dado cuenta, probablemente le preocupa mas lo que puedan hacer los reyes.**

 **-si… ¿crees que Lucy este bien? –** Gray le sonrió a su preocupado amigo.

 **-seguro.**

Dentro de la gran sala del trono Jellal diviso a sus padres, justo en aquellos asientos de oro puro, vestidos en sus trajes costosos de ceda con diamantes incrustados; La cara de su adorada madre no parecía enojada, más bien tenía un aire de preocupación, sin embargo su padre tenía el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada.

Lucy estaba en el centro de la sala, con un vestido esponjado color turquesa, tenía la mirada agachada y jugaba con sus dedos. Cuando Jellal entro la mirada de todos se posaron sobre él quien solo atino a suspirar… ya bien preparado para lo que venía.

 **-llegas tarde** – dijo su padre con una voz tan dura y seca, aquella con la que daba discursos al reino pero esta vez el tono de furia lo hacia un poco más aterrador.

 **-lo siento** – contesto – **estaba hablando con Ultear. –** los ojos de su madre brillaron al instante.

 **-¿y qué dice mi futura nuera? –** dijo sonriente.

 **-¡Layla! –** Le reprendió Jude – **esto es serio, guarda tu emoción para después** – la mujer rubia sonrió y se encogió de hombros. El hombre miro severamente a sus dos hijos – **ahora…ayer no pudimos terminar de hablar ¿me pueden decir que hacían en el pueblo ayer en la noche? ¿Acaso no saben lo peligroso que es?**

 **-nadie nos vio padre…** \- respondió Jellal intentando que su padre se relajara un poco, después de todo no había sido buena idea que los tres salieran al mismo tiempo **– y yo me encargue personalmente de cuidar a mis hermanas.**

 **-pudo ser peligroso Jellal, ustedes tienen estrictamente prohibido salir del palacio, ya lo saben… nuestro reino está protegido y gracias a los guerreros que tenemos no hay muchos criminales pero eso no quita que si saben que nuestros hijos andan por ahí como si nada… los quieran atacar.**

 **-lo sé madre, pero…**

 **-no hay peros Jellal, apenas has regresado y ya comenzaste a poner el desorden –** contesto Jude con un tono fuerte y después miro a la rubia **– y tu Lucy eres una princesa, deberías ser más responsable.**

 **-Lucy no tiene la culpa, fui yo quien le rogo que me acompañara** – interrumpió el tatuado, lo que menos quería era que su hermana saliera regañada por su culpa. La rubia lo miro.

 **-no es cierto** – dijo dándole una mirada reconfortante a su hermano **– es verdad que fue idea de Jellal pero yo estuve de acuerdo desde el primer momento.**

Layla sonrió enternecida por la hermandad que tenían sus hijos; Jude se sobo el puente de la nariz con pesadez.

 **-no es solo eso, se atrevieron a llevar a Wendy.**

 **-jamás la pondría en peligro** – se apresuro a decir Jellal; el rey soltó un suspiro.

- **no habrán consecuencias esta vez** – comenzó a decir – **pero no quiero que vuelva a pasar, no me obliguen a ponerles escolta personal…** \- el hombre del bigote miro al peli azul – **y Jellal…** \- este le devolvió la mirada **– eres mi primogénito, el mayor y el que subirá al trono en poco tiempo, lo menos que espero es que te comportes como el futuro rey.**

Jellal bajo la mirada y después asintió, aceptando ese destino.

 **-váyanse que pronto deberán comenzar a alistarse para el baile.** – y con esas últimas palabras ambos hermanos salieron de la sala.

Lucy quiso detenerse al salir, pero en vez de eso tan solo sintió el apretón de su hermano, jalándola para que siguieran avanzando, le dio una mirada resignada al peli rosa quien sonrió, al ver que al parecer el regaño no era tan grande.

 **-a ti no te importaría realmente** – escucho de la boca de Jellal, eso hizo que por fin dejara de mirar hacia atrás y se concentrara en el.

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-a ti no te importaría que te pusieran escolta personal** – dijo sonriente – **siempre y cuando sea ese tal Natsu –** ella quiso decir algo, pero solo pudo balbucear al estar tan nerviosa por ese comentario, ocasionando las risas de su hermano.

Ella abrió la boca indignada.

 **-sabes te amo, pero a veces quisiera golpearte.**

 **-pues no deberías, si te portas bien con tu querido hermanito tal vez te ayude a conseguir un baile con tu guardia** – dijo guiñándole el ojo, ella se mordió el labio, definitivamente esa idea le agradaba.

 **-¿y qué te dijo tu novia Ultear?** – dijo la rubia cambiando el tema, Jellal negó con la cabeza divirtiéndose por la conducta nerviosa de su hermana.

 **-ya te dije que no es mi novia, solo mandaba a saludar…**

 **-parece que no puede vivir sin hablarte eh, apenas tres días y ya llamándote. –** dijo en un tono que le indicaba a Jellal que su hermana parecía sospechar de algo.

 **-¿Qué insinúas?**

 **-solo digo que tal vez tu veas a esa princesa como una amiga** – dijo indicando esta última palabra entre comillas con sus dedos. **– pero seguramente ella no piensa igual.**

 **-tú y mi madre quieren emparejarme con todo el reino** – Lucy se encogió de hombros – **debo irme, el sastre me está esperando y si sigues hablando de matrimonio conmigo haré como que no quieres ese baile.**

Y Lucy lo vio irse por el pasillo, con su capa azul ondeando en su espalda.

 **. . .**

Era quizás el quinto vestido que se probaba y por alguna extraña razón ninguno la hacía sentirse del todo contenta.

 **-¿le traigo algún otro vestido princesa?** – Lucy tan solo asintió y cuando la mucama salió de la habitación ella se dejo caer sobre su cama.

Realmente quería verse hermosa esa noche, y es que antes no solía preocuparle mucho, pero de un tiempo para acá los bailes se habían vuelto realmente importantes, y solo era por el simple hecho de que Natsu siempre estaba en ellos como guardia. Que él la viera bonita era su mayor deseo… pero precisamente ese día sentía que nada le quedaba bien.

 **-tal vez mamá tenga razón… creo que estoy engordando.** – dijo soltando un bufido, estaba desanimada como nunca.

 **-te lo dije, es por todos esos panecillos que te comes en las tardes** – Lucy se sentó de inmediato sobre su cama, totalmente sorprendida por la inesperada aparición de su madre.- **lo siento cariño, ¿te asuste? –** pregunto la mujer muy sonriente.

 **-si… es que no te esperaba, creí que ya estarías vistiéndote.**

 **-bueno… a diferencia de ti yo ya tengo mi vestuario listo, pero creí que necesitarías mi ayuda. –** Lucy asintió y cuando Virgo entro por la puerta con tres vestidos mas en sus brazos la rubia suspiro desganada… no necesitaba sentirse peor. – **esos vestidos no serán necesarios Virgo.**

 **-¿le traigo otra cosa majestad? –** pregunto la mucama haciendo una reverencia por la presencia de la reina.

 **\- en realidad –** la mujer mayor se acerco hasta el espíritu celestial y le susurro algo al oído que Lucy no pudo escuchar, segundos después asintió y se fue de ahí.

 **-¿cerraste su puerta**? – pregunto la rubia al ver desaparecer al espíritu de la mujer.

 **-no… solo le he pedido que me trajera algo.**

 **-¿del mundo celestial? –** Layla asintió.

Unos minutos después la mucama del cabello rosa aparecía nuevamente en la habitación, con la hermosa caja en sus manos. Layla fue hasta ella y la tomo, la puso sobre la cama justo al lado donde Lucy aun estaba sentada y la abrió.

Los brillos de aquel vestido la cegaron de inmediato pero pronto se acostumbro. Su madre lo saco con extremo cuidado haciendo que este se desdoblara por completo.

La boca se le seco a la princesa al ver semejante imagen. Después sin previo aviso se vio empujada por su madre dentro de un espíritu en forma de reloj, Lucy ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando su madre lo llamo. Cinco segundos después la puerta de Horologium se abría y ella salía totalmente lista para el baile.

Camino hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo y al contemplar su imagen se llevo las manos a la boca, intentando que el grito de emoción no escapara de sus labios.

 **-¿te gusta? –** pregunto su madre atrás de ella. Lucy asintió aun sin palabras y la reina sonrió complacida.

Lucy no podía dejar de mirarse. El vestido era largo y desde arriba los colores se iban difuminando, empezando por un tono lila, luego rosado y casi al final el anaranjado se hacía presente, totalmente lleno de brillos que parecieran ser de otro mundo, aunque lo eran. El escote era sencillo, cruzándose para pasar alrededor de su cuello y dejando un pequeño y discreto agujero donde estaban sus pechos, solo tenían una manga y del otro lado una joya plateada adornaba la parte superior de su brazo.

 **-sabia que te gustaría.**

 **\- ¿lo trajiste del mundo de los espíritus celestiales?** – Layla asintió sonriente - **¿está bien que yo lo use?**

 **-por su puesto querida, en realidad fue un regalo que me hicieron mis espíritus en alguna ocasión que me encontré con el rey espíritu celestial** – dijo acercándose a su hija y poniéndole las manos en los hombros, igualmente contemplándola en el espejo.

 **-¿el señor bigotón? –** Lo que recibió fue un gran golpe en la cabeza por parte de su madre con su abanico - **¡auch!**

 **-no seas irrespetuosa Lucy.**

- **perdón** – dijo inflando los cachetes. Después se volteo hacia su madre y le dio un gran abrazo – **muchas gracias mamá, me encanta.**

 **-me alegro, quería dártelo en tu cumpleaños pero… creo que tendré que darte algo más. –** Contesto Layla sonriendo, después miro a Virgo – **querida puedes irte a tu mundo, te llamare más tarde** – la mucama asintió y desapareció entre destellos brillantes.

Lucy miro a su madre, eso no era común, normalmente Virgo siempre estaba en el castillo como su mucama personal, de ella y de su madre, eran pocas las ocasiones en las que la reina la mandaba al mundo espiritual.

 **-¿sucede algo? –** Pregunto con curiosidad **\- ¿estás cansada? –** dijo preocupada de que no tuviera la energía suficiente para que un espíritu se quedara.

 **-si querida no es nada** – le sonrío para tranquilizarla **– en realidad hay algo que quiero decirte. Lucy se dejo guiar por su madre hasta la cama, en donde ambos tomaron asiento.**

 **-mamá estas asustándome ¿Qué pasa?** – pero su madre no respondió, tan solo saco de su manga un pequeño estuche café y se lo tendió a Lucy con una gran sonrisa. **\- ¿Qué es esto?** – pregunto confundida con el estuche entre sus manos.

 **-ábrelo** – le indico Layla y Lucy obedeció.

Dentro encontro tres llaves celestiales de su madre, la rubia las saco con cuidado.

 **-Acuario, Leo y Virgo** – susurro contemplando las tres llaves de oro entre sus dedos, después miro a su madre intrigada – **tú…**

 **-te las estoy regalando.**

 **-¿Qué?** – ella no entendía **– pero papá dijo que…**

 **-sé lo que dijo tu padre pero no estoy de acuerdo, debes aprender de tu magia al igual que tus hermanos ya están aprendiendo de la suya**. – Lucy seguía sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo – **te doy estas tres en lo de mientras, planeo que para tu cumpleaños las tengas todas y ahí, yo renunciare como su ama oficialmente para que tú hagas el contrato.**

 **-mamá… yo… no sé qué decir.**

 **-puedes decirme que te esforzaras y que los cuidaras, nunca lo olvides Lucy, los espíritus no son armas, no son subordinados… ellos son tus amigos, tus compañeros y tu familia, debes protegerlos como ellos a ti.**

 **-lo sé… -** y entonces ella se tiro a los brazos de su madre abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas – **gracias mamá, no te defraudare.**

 **-lo sé querida –** respondió Layla acariciando el cabello de su hija. Después se encamino hasta la puerta de la habitación. **– hay algo mas… pero es sobre un tema aparte.**

Lucy miro a su madre, tenía la extraña sensación de que algo le ocultaba.

 **-¿Qué pasa mamá? –** Layla bajo la mirada.

 **-yo, ya dije que no estaba de acuerdo con tu padre respecto a ti y tu magia… pero no solo en eso estoy en desacuerdo. –** los ojos de su madre pasaron por su mano, ahí donde un grande y precioso anillo de diamante adornaba su dedo anular **– creo firmemente en el amor Lucy, y te apoyare ante todo si te enamoras de alguien que tu padre no pueda aceptar.**

 **-Mamá…** \- dijo en un susurro, intentando que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos, aquellas eran unas palabras que realmente necesitaba. **– tu… ¿te enamoraste de papá?** – Layla soltó una risita que Lucy no comprendió.

 **-yo odiaba a tu padre.** – Lucy hizo una mueca, no se esperaba eso. **– tus abuelos me obligaron a casarme con él, y cuando lo conocí se me hizo una persona obstinada y pedante… -** Lucy rio, su padre sí que podía llegar a ser de esa manera **– pero** – continuo Layla – **cuando lo conocí descubrí mas facetas, y descubrí que aquella era tan solo una máscara que utilizaba con la mayoría de las personas; el verdadero Jude era un caballero amable y que se preocupaba realmente por mí.**

 **-entonces…**

 **\- me case sin amor, pero no tarde en enamorarme de tu padre.** – Lucy se mordió el labio tal vez debía hacerse a la idea de que esa era una mejor opción que enamorarse de alguien de quien no debía. Layla supo lo que su hija pensaba al instante – **pero Lucy** – la rubia miro a su madre – **si yo hubiera estado enamorada de alguien más, hubiera luchado con uñas y dientes por ese amor. ¿Entiendes?**

 **-si… -** asintió.

- **bien –** le sonrió Layla saliendo del cuarto de su hija.

 **-¡mamá! –** La reina volteo – **te amo.**

 **-y yo te amo a ti Lucy** –y dejo a la princesa sola en su habitación.

La sonrisa se apodero de su rostro, ¿su madre acababa de decirle que luchara por Natsu? Lucy no era tonta y sabia que su madre mucho menos, de hecho estaba casi segura que la reina sabia de sus sentimientos, era su madre después de todo. Sintió una calidez en su pecho, estaba feliz y se sentía con fuerzas renovadas, como si pudiera ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Llevo sus llaves doradas hasta su pecho, atesorándolas con todo el corazón.

 **. . .**

Había más guardias que de costumbres, todos en aquel uniforme de gala que solo ocupaban para fiestas de la realeza. Su capa blanca ondeaba graciosamente con el viento que se colaba por los pasillos; caminaba rápido aunque no era precisamente que tuviera prisa… era extraño y confuso. Si bien no quería llegar a su propia fiesta de bienvenida también quería que todo terminara de una buena vez, entre más rápido mejor.

Esperaba encontrarse con los dos guardias estrellas en la puerta pero extrañamente no fue así, eran dos simples soldados uniformados, alguien que él no conocía y que cuando paso lo reverenciaron con respeto. Le agradaban más los otros dos.

Y se puso ahí, ahí arriba de las escaleras, vestido galantemente con aquellos pantalones de seda blanca, y camisa de igual color, por arriba un chaleco azul de material duro con detalles dorados probablemente de oro, al igual que todas las hebillas y cadenas que tenía su capa blanca por fuera y azul por dentro. Su espada estaba bien enfundada en el cinturón. Su padre le había dicho o más bien ordenado que la dejara pero él se había negado, no le gustaba estar sin ella.

 **-Con ustedes el Príncipe del reino de Fairy Tail** – escucho que comenzaba a anunciarlo el hombre del otro lado de las puertas. – **Jellal Heartfilia.** – y las puertas se abrieron para él.

El enorme salón estaba adornado con colores blancos y dorados, dignos colores de la familia real de ese reino que representaba la magia celestial con su sangre. Y mientras iba bajando lentamente las escaleras mientras todos aplaudían su llegada, el paseo su mirada por todo el lugar.

Sus padres al fondo con sus mejores galas, y su lado su princesita Wendy con un vestido blanco muy hermoso y peinada en dos coletas con ondas y moños y Lucy, no le sorprendió ver lo hermosa que se miraba.

Cuando llego al final de las escaleras noto el extraño silencio que se había apoderado del lugar, miro a sus padres y noto como el rey alzaba la ceja y su madre le miraba confundido. Se suponía que debía invitar a una dama a bailar la primera pieza de la noche, pero no estaba animado y realmente no quería bailar con alguien que no conociera; aun así era una tradición y si no lo hacia su padre le mataría seguramente.

Así que se acerco a Lucy y le tendió la mano, su hermana lo miro confundida pero sonrió, se dieron una reverencia y fueron al centro de la pista.

 **-mamá te matara** – dijo la rubia divertida mientras la música comenzaba a sonar. Jellal detecto los instrumentos, el piano tocaba suavemente, y el saxofón y el violín eran los que más se apoderaban de aquella pieza de vals. **– ella realmente esperaba verte bailar con otra chica**. – el peli azul le sonrió y se acerco a su oído.

 **-estoy bailando con la chica más hermosa el lugar** – Lucy sonrió enternecida por las palabras de su hermano, mientras se dejaba llevar por él en aquel baile.

 **-tú también te ves encantador, igualmente creo que eres el chico más guapo del palacio, no, de todo el reino.**

 **-¡ja! Eso es seguramente porque no has visto a cierto guardia** – Jellal le guiño el ojo y soltó una gran carcajada cuando el rojo se apodero del rostro de su hermana.

 **-¡basta!** \- le regaño mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, quizás para disfrazar un poco su vergüenza – **no es cierto, realmente te vez guapo.**

Jellal inflo los cachetes en una forma de puchero, algo extraño de ver para cualquiera, Lucy soltó una risa cantarina.

 **-eso dices ahora…** \- y bailaron un poco mas, Jellal no pudo evitar notar que la mirada de la rubia viajaba por cada lugar del salón **\- ¿lo estas buscando?**

 **-¿Qué? Yo… no… -** contesto bajando la mirada aun mas apenada.

 **-relájate, aunque yo tampoco lo he visto, ni a Gray… y mucho menos a la hermosa Titania –** el cumplido se le escapo y realmente espero que Lucy no lo hubiese notado, algo que por cierto no sucedió, pronto noto la mirada picara de su hermana.

 **-¿hermosa Titania?** – pregunto levantando la ceja.

 **-¿Por qué me miras así?** – dijo riendo nerviosamente y desviando la mirada, Lucy abrió la boca asombrada.

 **-¡te gusta!** – exclamo fuertemente.

 **-sssshhhhhh –** le dijo Jellal en un intento de que su hermana bajara la voz – **no diga tonterías, ¿de dónde sacaste semejante idea?**

 **-la saque de ti, justo hace unos segundos en que la llamaste hermosa.**

 **-bueno… lo es** – dijo restándole importancia – **pero eso no quiere decir que me guste.**

 **-aja… -** dijo de manera que su hermano entendió que de hecho solo estaba dándole el avión.

 **-oye, ya sé lo que quieres hacer** – Lucy lo miro al mismo tiempo que daba una vuelta sobre la pista de baile – **estas intentado buscar una excusa para molestarme y que yo deje de hacerlo, pero no te saldrá por que a diferencia de ti, a mi no me gusta ni la señorita Scarlet ni nadie más.**

 **-ah ahora es la señorita Scarlet, ¿seguro que no es la hermosa Titania? –** ella sonrió triunfante cuando noto un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su hermano, casi imperceptible pero ahí estaba, y lograr eso en su hermano sí que se debía festejar.

 **-creí que habíamos quedado que si te portabas bien te ayudaría a bailar con cierta persona** – Lucy desvió la mirada no quería tocar el tema.

 **-eres el único que lo dijo, yo solo te ignore.**

 **-claro… sabes lo haré de todas formas, tómalo como un regalo adelantado de cumpleaños**. – Lucy lo miro, si, ese sería el mejor regalo de todos, pero no es algo que admitiría en voz alta. – **Pero será después** – y cuando ella iba a preguntar por qué, la voz del anunciar la interrumpió.

 **-ahora damas y caballeros el rey y la reina bailaran con el príncipe y la princesa** – y poco tiempo después la pareja de hermanos sintió a sus padres al lado.

Jellal soltó a Lucy y tomo a su madre delicadamente, Jude hizo lo propio con su hija.

 **-¿me puedes decir por qué diablos bailaste con Lucy?**

 **-mamá… ¿pero qué palabrotas son esas que vienen de tu boca?** – pregunto intentando relajar el ambiente, podía incluso sentir las uñas de su madre enterrarse en su hombro.

 **-no estoy para juegos Jellal, con tanta chicas hermosas aquí ¿Por qué bailaste con Lucy?**

 **-por que ella es la más hermosa de todas** – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, su madre sonrió enternecida, pero luego recordó que lo estaba regañando y se le borro.

 **\- nada de eso, se supone que debes bailar con tu hermana después del baile con nosotros, ahora se verá como repetición –** le dijo severamente – **además… es bueno que socialices con otras señoritas.**

 **-¿otra vez con eso?** – contesto el peli azul poniendo los ojos en blanco, mientras bailaba agraciadamente con su madre por toda la pista – **ya te dije que no quiero casarme.**

 **-quiero nietos Jellal, y no cuando este vieja, quiero poder jugar con ellos ¿entiendes? –** El peli azul soltó un suspiro de exasperación, definitivamente no quería tener esa conversación con su madre. **– sabes no te saldrás con la tuya –** él miro a su madre confundido. – **ya que arruinaste mi idea de que bailaras con una linda jovencita en el primer baile de la noche… lo harás después de bailar nuevamente con tu hermana.**

 **-espera… ¿Qué?**

 **-ya me escuchaste, es una forma de compensar que la personas te vean bailar con Lucy dos veces en la misma noche. –** Jellal abrí la boca para reprochar pero el dedo de su madre en los labios se lo impidió **– y no quiero excusas, si no lo haces me encargare de que Lucy sea la única que me dé nietos** – Layla le guiño el ojo - **¿entiendes?** – pregunto sonriendo cual ángel.

Jellal trago saliva ante tales palabras, definitivamente con todos su años fuera había olvidado lo macabra que a veces podía ser su madre, pero entendía completamente y no quería que ella le dejara sin descendencia por mas que no quisiera justo en ese momento.

 **-eres el demonio** – el dijo divertido y ella sonrió de igual manera.

 **-me amas así…**

Un rato después el rey Jude pedía la mano de su esposa para comenzar a bailar, Jellal nuevamente se encontró bailando con su hermana rubia.

 **-hola otra vez** – le dijo él cuando comenzaron a bailar, ella soltó una carcajada.

 **-por la cara que pusiste cuando estabas con mamá presiento que no fue muy amable.**

 **-se enojo por que te elegí como mi pareja y por el hecho de que todos tienen que vernos bailar dos veces en la misma noche y casi sin tiempo de separación o algo así.**

 **-es lo que te pasa por desafiarla, ¿Qué más te dijo? –** pregunto totalmente divertida por aquella escena, incluso ahora podía notar la mirada dura de su madre sobre su hermano.

 **-dijo que después de bailar contigo nuevamente debo bailar con alguien más.**

 **-jajajajajajaja perdiste el juego hermanito.**

 **-no te creas… -** el peli azul se acero hasta el oído de su hermana para que de ninguna forma su madre escuchara **– planeo ir por Wendy** – y Lucy lo miro boquiabierta mientras se aguantaba la risa.

 **-o créeme a menos que quieras morir no lo harás** – Jellal sonreía como si esa fuera la mejor idea del mundo **– Jellal creo que lo has olvidado, pero mamá es una mujer de temer.**

 **-si… creo que ya me lo recordó** – respondió recordando la amenaza sobre sus partes nobles.

Y siguieron bailando al paso de la suave música, en algún punto mientras giraban sobre la pista Jellal lo vio, parado en una esquina estaba él, el guardia peli rosado que estaba seguro traía loca a su hermana, bien uniformado y viéndolos atentamente. El peli azul sonrió satisfecho y miro de reojo a su madre… ¿Qué podía decir? Tal vez haría lo que su hermosa reina quería, pero de igual forma el siempre encontraba la manera de meterse en más problemas.

Así que cuando la canción termino y sin pedirle siquiera permiso Jellal tomo la mano de su hermana y la llevo fuera de la pista bajo la mirada pesada de todos los invitados y por supuesto la confundida de sus padres.

 **-Jellal… ¿A dónde vamos?** – le pregunto mientras aun era jalada por el fuerte agarre de su hermano.

Lucy abrió fuerte los ojos cuando se detuvieron abruptamente frente a un asombrado guardia y guerrero de cabello rosado, bien uniformado y con un gesto asombrado en el rostro. La rubia paso saliva pesadamente, eso no podía estar pasando.

 **-Lucy… -** Natsu cerró los ojos fuertemente al notar lo que había dicho – **perdón princesa… -** después miro a Jellal **\- ¿se le ofrece algo príncipe?**

Pero la única respuesta de Jellal fue darle la mano de su hermana, el peli azul estaba bastante sonriente y parecía que le divertida toda aquella situación en la que todos los miraban. Natsu tomo la mano de Lucy con extrema suavidad pero aun miraba confundido al príncipe.

 **-eh… -** dijo esperando aun obtener una respuesta del peli azul.

 **-lo siento, pero debo buscar otra pareja ¿podrías bailar con mi hermana? –** Natsu se quedo sin palabras y miro sobre el hombro del príncipe, la mirada del rey era de profunda ira y la de la reina al contrario, parecía estar fascinada.

- **yo… no creo que sea buena idea** – Lucy bajo la mirada apenada.

 **-creo que hable de manera equivocada** – dijo Jellal – **no es una pregunta, es una orden, baila con ella.** – el peli rosado asintió y de pronto su enorme y característica sonrisa apareció en su rostro; Lucy sonrojada sonrió ante la calidez de ver ese rostro sonriente.

 **-como ordene su majestad** – y entonces Natsu la tomo con más firmeza, dispuesto a llevarla de regreso a la pista de baile.

 **-espera** – interrumpió Lucy mirando a su hermano - **¿tú con quien bailaras?**

 **-eh…** \- el realmente no tenía una respuesta para eso.

 **-¿Qué sucede?** – la voz de ella hizo que los tres voltearan, encontrándose con una mujer de pelirroja cabellera frente a ellos, su semblante parecía preocupado; y es que definitivamente no todos los días se veía a un príncipe pedirle a un guardia bailar con la princesa, así que la chica había ido ahí para ver exactamente que sucedía.

Jellal sonrió; no solo había llegado su salvación en el momento justo, sino que de hecho era esa preciosa chica con la que por cierto se sentía bastante cómodo.

 **-Señorita Scarlet** – Erza miro al príncipe tendiéndole la mano y ella no comprendió - **¿bailaría esta pieza conmigo?**

Ella abrió la boca asombrada ¿Cómo había pasado eso? Ella tan solo iba a preguntar que estaba sucediendo y si acaso se le ofrecía algo al príncipe… definitivamente no estaba en sus planes bailar con la realeza esa noche. Miro a Natsu en busca de ayuda pero el chico se encogió de hombros, Erza entendió que probablemente estaba en la misma situación, luego miro a Lucy pero esta sonreía de oreja a oreja e incluso la pelirroja pensó que poco le faltaba a la chica para brincar de la emoción.

 **-señorita Scarlet** – repitió Jellal al no obtener respuesta de la guerrera frente a él.

Erza lo miro a los ojos y lo único que encontró fue la total determinación que él tenía en esa decisión de bailar con ella… y definitivamente Erza Scarlet no era nadie para oponerse al príncipe Jellal.

- **claro… me encantaría –** respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

Y por la pista regresaron la princesa Lucy Heartfilia en aquel hermoso vestido de ensueño, del brazo de aquel galante hombre uniformado en azul marino, de manera que era diferenciado de los demás no solo como un guardia principal sino además como un guerrero, la bufanda blanca con escamas ondeaba con sus pasos.

Detrás de ellos el príncipe Jellal llevaba del brazo a una hermosa pelirroja, bien conocida por ser la mejor guerrera del mundo. Bien metida en un hermoso vestido negro corto, esponjado de la cintura para abajo, dejando lucir sus hermosas zapatillas del mismo color, con alpargatas adornando sus piernas hasta las rodillas, en la cintura llevaba bien amarrada una espada delgada que de hecho hacia juego con la que el príncipe tenia igualmente. El sonrojo en sus mejillas tan solo hacía que se viera de hecho muy adorable.

Y comenzaron a bailar bajo la mirada de todos los presentes, quienes estaban tan asombrados que los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar. Jellal desvió la mirada hacia sus padres, ya sentados en sus tronos. Su padre tenía el ceño fruncido y lo miraba con enojo, no le sorprendió. Su madre en cambio cuando se percato que Jellal la miraba le sonrió, levanto sus dos pulgares y asintió muy sonriente y emocionada. Eso le provoco una carcajada al peli azul.

Cuando Layla sintió la mirada de su esposo bajo las manos y se sentó nuevamente sin moverse, intentando que la sonrisa no fuera demasiado grande. A su lado Jude suspiro… su esposa nunca cambiaria.

Los demás invitados comenzaron a unirse al baile.

 **-Lo siento –** susurro Jellal cuando se percato de la mirada agachada y el gran sonrojo que Erza tenía en la cara **\- ¿la he avergonzado señorita Scarlet?-** ella levanto la mirada ante el llamado del príncipe.

Decir abochornada era poco ¡se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza! Y es que ella no solía hacer ese tipo de espectáculos, toda su vida había sufrido de pánico escénico, lo admitía sin problemas. Además sentir la mano del príncipe aferrarla de la cintura no ayudaba.

 **-es solo… que me tomo por sorpresa. –** mintió y Jellal se dio cuenta, pero decidió no hacer mas escándalo ante el asunto.

Miro a su lado y sonrió al encontrar la manera en la que su hermana reía al bailar con Natsu, la sonrisa de Lucy era tan grande y genuina que no le quedo duda que aquel muchacho la hacía muy feliz y de alguna manera logro comprender el por qué ella quería casarse por amor… porque ya lo había encontrado… en aquel guerrero de pelo rosado.

Jellal regreso la mirada hasta su acompañante.

 **-se ve muy hermosa señorita Scarlet** – y el tono del rostro de ella se hizo tan rojo como su cabello, el soltó una leve carcajada, podría jurar que amaba cada expresión que ella hacía, siempre se divertía viéndola y no por que se burlara… simplemente era algo que le complacía demasiado **– no sabía que los guerreros podían venir vestidos esa manera.**

 **-ah… no… bueno… es que…**

 **-señorita Scarlet** – Erza lo miro **\- ¿hay alguna razón del porque está usted tan nerviosa?**

 **-yo… no estoy nerviosa** – contesto ella desviando la mirada.

 **-oh estoy seguro que lo está, no parece que pueda llevar una conversación con normalidad –** y ella le miro, era cierto se estaba comportando como estúpida frente al príncipe de su reino, era patética. Decidió que no debía ser así, debía comportarse como lo que era, la mejor guerrera del mundo. Así que lo encaro con valor y sonrió.

 **-lo siento, no suelo hacer esto con normalidad… pero estoy mejor ¿podemos comenzar de nuevo su majestad? –** Jellal sonrió satisfecho.

Y se miraron y el pudo jurar que mientras lo hacia los demás desaparecieron, eran tan solo ellos dos en esa enorme pista de baile, no supo por que fue, simplemente sintió que se perdía en el brillo de sus hermosos ojos avellana.

 **-le decía, que no sabía que los guerreros podía venir vestidos así a las fiestas.**

 **-oh… bueno, creo que ser la líder de la armada guerrera tiene sus ventajas –** respondió intentando sonar lo más segura del mundo – **pero si cree que es una falta de respeto puedo ir y cambiarme** – dijo deteniendo el baile dispuesta a irse de ahí pero la mano de él la detuvo.

Jellal la jalo con fuerza para que ella regresara a sus brazos.

 **-¿bromea? –** le susurro al oído – **seria un sacrilegio que todos aquí se perdieran la oportunidad de contemplar tal belleza.**

Y ahí entre los brazos de aquel príncipe ella sintió que sus piernas se volvían de gelatina. Los bellos de sus bracos se erizaron y un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando sintió el aliento pegar contra su cuello.

 **-eh... me quedare así entonces** – contesto sonrojada, y cuando él se alejo la miro a la cara, sonrió al verla nuevamente de esa manera.

Y entonces ella llevo su mano al hombro de él y el peli azul la aferro aun mas contra su cuerpo, y bailaron así, tan pegados que Erza temía que él pudiera sentir sus latidos tan acelerados.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Nuevo capitulo! no olviden comentar._

 _Muchas gracias Lady-werempire por todos tu ánimos, yo también te mando los míos para tu grandiosa historia._

 _Giuly: Que bueno que te guste, aunque Jellal también puede ser sobre protector con sus hermanas jajaja XD no olvides decirme que opinas._

 _Saludos!_


End file.
